Seizon High 3 - Final Game in Jigoku City
by Ezleurnoe
Summary: NOTE: LEFT UNFINISHED "Upupu, I, Monokuma the Magnificent Maniac, challenge 15 people of great achievements and titles to come forth and face me for the fate of the world! I'll let society have one final chance to take me down, just one! If no one comes, then well, your loss, gyahahahah!" - Only in Jigoku City will the final game begin.
1. The Challenge (Submission Form)

**Hello to anyone reading this! I, Ezleurnoe of the Anime Category of the game, Danganronpa, have traversed over to the Game Section of said game to share my final adventure of Seizon High. Seizon means "Survival" in Japanese, and it is the name I have given to the series of the take I did on the original (which still somewhat follows the original in regards to its system, procedures, etc.)**

 **It all began with a death game on school campus in 2014, then it occurred once more in a homicidal hotel in 2015. Now, after 3 or 4 years of deaths, grief, trials, and headaches, the final story of the fanfiction trilogy I have built up is here.**

 **So yes, this is the sequel to the…uh…sequel.**

* * *

 **1\. The Story**

It begins around a year after the last story's characters' escape. The Great Despair still wages on, despite the many and great efforts of the Foundation of Hope. Many parts of the world are in chaos, and who knows how much time it'll take for Monokuma and its Mastermind to reach full world domination.

Then the event that could change everything occurred.

A sudden announcement has been broadcasted throughout the globe by Monokuma. It hacked into every screen that existed, catching the attention of almost everyone. Monokuma brought up a challenge: so dangerous and risky, yet it could also save the world from the havoc the Great Despair has caused.

What is the challenge, you asked?

"Upupu, I, Monokuma the Magnificent Maniac, challenge 15 people of great achievements and titles to come forth and face me for the fate of the world! I'll let society have one final chance to take me down, just one! If no one comes, then well, your loss, gyahahahah!"

The ending of the broadcast showed only this: "Only in Jigoku City will the final game begin."

The fate of the world may be in your hands.

* * *

 **2\. Characters of the Story**

 **This is a pure (almost) OC-based series, which means that this story will be welcoming submissions from any of you who are interested to partake in it. 15 OCs will be included in the story. Just like I stated in the last sequel, "no one can copy the Ultimates that were present in the last 2 stories." Luckster will remain as always (and I will be providing this one), but the rest must not repeat the past. For reference, I will list previous titles below:**

Already Used Ultimates Are:

\- Ghost-Hunter

\- Combatant

\- Rebel

\- Entrepreneur

\- Gambler

\- Inventor

\- Internet Idol

\- Sharpshooter

\- Hacker

\- Art Prodigy

\- Watcher

\- Florist

\- Dictator

\- Assassin

\- Alpha

\- Detective

\- Accessory Designer

\- Spy

\- Magician

\- Vigilante

\- Entomologist

\- Basketball Player

\- Bookworm

\- Hallyu Star

\- Entertainer

\- Diver

\- Comedian

\- Trickster

\- Impressionist

 _And, since announcing the sequel's sequel in the previous sequel, some have already reserved spots (3 are sure and somewhat sure, 3 are maybes, 1 Luckster.). For the Maybes, I have PMed them their conditions for their reservations, so theirs are not permanent yet. There is still a chance for 3 other people to come and submit. As of now, two of the reservations have been nullified, and the cast has been given a plus one (which makes the entire story center around at least 16 people. Oh boy, Monokuma's not gonna be too joyous about this...)_

Seizon 3 List (And so far…) :

1\. Lucky

2\. Unlucky

3\. Mythology Lover

4\. Filmmaker

5\. Communicator

6\. Gamer

7\. Announcer

8\. Murder Mystery Novelist

9\. Couple (Ballroom Dancers)

10\. Contortionist

11\. Sailor

12\. Arsonist

13\. Tyrant

14\. Make-Up Artist

15\. Carpenter

 _(This list may change.)_

* * *

 **3\. Submission Sheet**

 **These are the terms and conditions that you must abide and agree to when you submit:**

 _\- You'll be sending your OCs through PM with the message titled with your character's name. Characters from reviews will not be used._

 _\- You'll allow me to use them however I want, as long as I follow their personalities, hobbies, and etcetera._

 _\- Order of deaths, killers and who'll survive will be based on the roles you have chosen for them. Another factor, though it is not as major as the given roles, is the voting poll._

 _\- If you have any complaints or questions, or I'm lacking information or such, either leave a review or send me a PM._

 _\- System, Phases, Regulations, etc. are the same (almost) as the original Danganronpa concept._

 **NOTE: You must state that you have agreed to these when you submit your characters. (I will not accept your character until you have done so.)**

 **Submission Sheet** **– Warning though: I made the Form seriously, but also went on and had fun a little and added more stuff to fill out. Details, details. Anyway, you can copy the sheet from my profile.**

 **== Basics and Appearance ==**

Title:

Name:

Age: (Can only be between 15 to 40 years old.)

Sex: (Male, Female, Intersex) - We already have: 9 sure males, 7 sure females, 1 sure intersex. (I ask that you guys help me keep balance.)

Gender:

Romantic Attractions: (Don't say aromatic – you'll just have a distinctive smell.)

Sexual Attractions:

Sexuality:

Ethnicity:

Height:

Eyes: (Color, Shape, and other Features)

Hair: (Color, Style, and Length.)

Complexion and Build:

Overall Appearance: (What your character looks like. Whatever you put up, that is how I will interpret your character, and how I should draw them out. You must include clothes, accessories, facial or body features, and others.)

 **== Character as a Whole ==**

Likes:

Dislikes:

What Makes Them Tick/Mad:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Things They Can't Do:

Quirks:

Mannerisms:

Fears/Weakness:

Secrets: (May it be light, deep, or dark.)

Happiest Memory(ies):

Saddest Memory(ies):

What Is/Are On They're Mind Most?:

Preferred Friend(s)/Lover(s):

Sees as Rival(s)/Enemy(ies):

Constant Mood:

Speech: (How does one speak? Sophisticated? Casual? Quiet? Always shouting? Give me an example on how they talk if you wish to.)

Personality: (Be detailed. Whatever you put up, that is how I will interpret your character.)

Biography: (Sometimes, I let in what happened in a student's life into the story.)

 **== Danganronpa Details ==**

Survival Role: (Survivor, Murderer, or Victim – you may have two choices for me to choose from, and their Survival Role will also aid the Voting. Take heed though: sometimes there'll be too many Survivors in comparison to Murderers…so…this is where the voting poll may come into play.)

Why Did They Decide to Go?: (Why would your character join such a dreadful event, knowing what could possibly happen?)

Motive to Live:

Motive to Kill:

Reaction to Meeting Monokuma:

Free-Time Activities: (What He/She does when there's nothing going on. It could be the same with Hobbies.)

Can be found: (Where will He/She will mostly be found in the place…the setting is an advance urban city. Give at least 2 places that can be found in the city where your character will most likely enjoy coming back to.)

Investigation Role: (What kind of person he/she is during Investigation Time? Ex. Look for clues.)

Reaction to Death: (Ex. Faints)

Strengths: (Ex. Deducts suspects)

Weakness: (Ex. Can't look at the corpse)

Trial Role: (What kind of person he/she is during Class Trials? Ex. Blames others.)

Execution: (Give me an idea on how will he/she/they get executed, if ever.)

* * *

 **4\. Miscellaneous**

\- Hello and Konnichiwa to those in the Game Section of Danganronpa mostly. I am looking forward to sharing my story here and hearing advices and critiques.

\- I will be checking in every day to see the progress of the OC submissions and update if I can for any changes.

\- To anyone who had read Seizon High 1 and 2, or taken part in it, then first: thank you, and I hope that you have enjoyed them. Second: Hopefully, you will enjoy this story as well, and may it end well. To those new to Seizon High, you don't really need to read the last 2, though I may reference some things from previous stories.

\- I will be gathering OCs until the end of December this year (yes, long wait, indeed…). When January 2019 rolls around, any OCs submitted then will no longer be accepted. If there are still empty spots to fill, I will extend 1 more month. If there are still some unfilled, I will fill them myself.

\- My Deviantart (Ezleurnoe) has been updated with the visuals for Seizon 2's characters and a sketch height comparison (though the picture is slightly unclear). I still…uh…have yet to tend to Seizon 1. (Don't expect much from the visual, hahaha….)

\- DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the actual Danganronpa franchise, nor the characters other people have sent me.

 **Anyway, that is all from me. Let this writing venture be a good one.**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! READ, AND LATER ON, REVIEW….HAHAHA…**


	2. Welcome to Jigoku City!

**Alright alright alright! It begins.**

 **Welcome to Seizon High 3! It is around New Years, so Happy New Years to that, and Belated Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays.**

 **So ya, we are here now, the game begins, and may this venture go well for me, for you, for us, and for our dear participants in this Final Death Game.**

 **I thank those who submitted an OC, and apologies to those who didn't make it. We have an interesting cast, so hopefully, I can make this story just as intriguing.**

 **May I live up to the standards, avoid confusion and offense (I am trying to see if I can apply "accents" to some of the cast, so bear with me on that, as I mean no offense or insult with the attempts), and with that…**

 **...let's get rolling, ya?**

* * *

The Great Despair enveloped the world in chaos and ruin. With countries conquered, civilizations fell, and now, the sky is always covered by a dark veil. Dark clouds loom as storms brew around, bringing fear to those who can still be found. There are many bodies everywhere, cold and still. The bloodlust of monochromic metal bears are too hard to fill. There is silence in cities, all lacking lawful security. Many cars were overturned, stores and houses ransacked. So much has been destroyed...maybe no one wants to come back. Buildings are empty, nothing left there...

...The whole world has been left in an evil being's care.

But an opportunity arose.

A final chance for humanity.

"Upupu, I, Monokuma the Magnificent Maniac, challenge 15 people of great achievements and titles to come forth and face me for the fate of the world! I'll let society have one final chance to take me down, just one! If no one comes, then well, your loss, gyahahahah!"

Can you believe it? Monokuma, the metallic black-and-white bear that has been a sadistic killer for the duration of the Great Despair, has broadcasted such a thing? With all the things that monstrosity has done, it now wants to give a chance to those who suffered from this to end it all?

It's so sudden.

It's strange.

It's suspicious.

Nevertheless...it's a once in a lifetime opportunity.

And I'm sure we're going to take that chance.

* * *

"...The neck had impressions, as though they were strangled and choked with a rope of sorts…" A voice muttered beneath their breath as a pen glide hastily across a white sheet of a notebook. A pale and slender hand held the pen in a tight hold as more sentences were written following what was last murmured. The hand stopped moving, blue, oval eyes staring down at the amount of scribbling they have done. Their eyes were powdered with pale blue, and a black eyeliner accented it more. Upon trailing down the face, the individual has a beauty mark beneath their right eye, and their lips painted with a rose color lipstick. A soft sigh escaped their lips as they set down the pen, leaning back against a gray leather car seat. "...Are we still far off from the facility?"

"Quite, but do not worry, we'll get there soon enough." The driver of the navy blue limousine, a man in his mid-forties, responded. He spoke with a low voice with a slight rasp in his tone. He has a small smile across his face as his weary eyes were trained on the empty road coasting along the cliff over the sea. The sky is covered with a blanket of gray clouds, but neither rain nor heavy wind were present. The seldom squawking of seagulls can be heard in the distance, along with sudden roars of thunder far across the water.

The person in the back of the vehicle turned their head towards their side window, looking out. Long, silver painted nails tapped in a rhythmic motion on a page of the notebook on their lap. Eyes stared into the distance, seeing nothing but the ocean and instant crackles of lightning. "...A storm brews…" The individual said softly, averting their gaze back to their notebook and began to write again. "...A storm brews as the killer left nothing but a single piece of crumpled paper…"

An hour passed as the ride went smoothly.

"...And so, with the criminal behind bars, all that's left to wonder about is: Why?" The pen striked a bit hard as the dot of the question mark was implemented. A smile lit up on the writer's face upon setting down the notebook, looking at their work. Just as they began to start proofreading, the door on their side opened up. The writer was shocked slightly, having not felt the car stopping whatsoever. The driver held a smile as he kept the door ajar. "We're here now, yes?" They inquired.

The man chuckled. "Hehehe, indeed. The journey went without any difficulty." He said as the passenger began to step out from the limousine. Blue high-heel boots clicked and clacked onto a pavement path. Upon standing up, the individual can be seen as quite tall, as they are around 6' 5. The figure is slightly muscular in build, has an hourglass shape, and probably a D cup. They wear a black-laced dress with white trim black gloves. A black ribbon adorns their long, curly, waist-length platinum hair, the middle part of their hair having a blue highlight. Straight bangs cascade down and cover their forehead, accenting their face, and merely accessorized by a heart locket with a silver chain around their neck.

The individual stood in front of a wide bar gate that seemingly stretches on to the left and right. A cluster of buildings, both looking heavily guarded and high-tech, can be seen far beyond the gate entrance. The writer smiled at this as they fixed up their black and white journal they held onto with a book strap and ribbon. "This is truly fascinating."

"And we're sure that you would be tremendous help." The chaperon of the individual said as he held a remote in his hand. He pressed a button, and soon, the gates began to open up. "Welcome to the Future Foundation, Marissa Price."

* * *

Marissa

I have been guided into the facility after the gates opened. Upon entering, my guide and I began to make way through multiple clean, light-gray corridors, stairwells, and many other passages. As we walked on a bridge, I looked across and saw other people moving about along other bridges within the building. There are those in white coats, others in business attires, and many others suit up in unique outfits. I continued to look around, and upon laying my eyes up on the ceiling, all I see is the darkened sky. The ceiling is a large dome constructed with multiple clear glass window panes. As I was entranced by the sky, a voice brought me back.

"Miss Price, we best hurry."

"Oh...oh yes, alright." I responded as I brought my attention over to the woman in front of me. My guide is a tanned maiden with maroon, bob hair, dressed in a khaki-colored blazer with a white blouse tucked into her khaki pants. Shorter than I am, she looked up at me with her pink eyes. "Sorry to stall, Miss Yakuseki."

She gave me a smile and shook her head. "No need to apologies, but we do have to keep going." She said as we continued onwards.

We soon entered an elevator, and after Miss Yakuseki pressed a button, she joined my side. It was quiet for a moment as the elevator began to ascend. Soon, she spoke up. "You know why you're here?"

I looked down at her, taking out the journal from the strap's hold and began to flip through a couple of pages. Scanning about, I said, "I am here to put an end to Monokuma's reign."

She nodded at this. "That...and what of it?" She questioned.

I lowered the journal slightly as I finally reverted my attention back to her. After a moment of thought, I answered, "I, along with other people of great talents, will join forces to take him down...to win at his final death game."

The woman nodded again, the elevator passing through multiple floors, still moving up. "...The Future Foundation would really have taken this up ourselves, but our personnel has been diminishing slowly. We need as much manpower as we can have here...so…" She looked up at me and smiled. "We're glad you're one of the people who has decided to help with this. We truly appreciate this."

I smiled back at her. "I wished to help out as much as I can with the Despair going on. This is my best chance to be of aid." I told her in a soft and sweet tone, and to that, she nodded in acknowledgment.

After a bit more of conversing with one another, a ding was heard as we arrived at what seems like a large and vast lobby/office area. The floor is polished marble, it's ceiling high, about a hundred feet or so above the floor. Brightly lit, and everywhere across the room is just busy business. Many people were hustling about with important documents, new information, and the like. Wide glass walls separate those who talk privately among themselves, and there are multiple furniture everywhere to hold other individuals.

I was brought over to the center of the room where a cluster of sofas and couches were placed. There, about six individuals were present, none of them seemingly dressed like those who work here. Miss Yakuseki excused herself for a moment as she went off somewhere. After being left there, one of the people sitting around approached me.

"Hello, newcomer!" He shouted. Such a loud volume! He grinned at me as I began to take in his appearance. He is a few inches shorter than me, of white complexion, and seemingly of fit build. He has round, sky-blue eyes, and he has a short and blonde side-part haircut. He is seemingly wearing a white traditional sailor uniform with a navy-blue neckerchief, as well as black leather boat shoes. "My name is Shimizu, Takumi! Nice to meet you! I'm the Ultimate Sailor!" He introduced as he extended a large hand towards me.

I responded with a smile and extended my own hand, shaking his. "Nice to meet you, Takumi. My name is Marissa Price." I began. "The Ultimate Murder Mystery Novelist."

At this, Takumi grinned wider. "I see! This is great!" He continued to speak in a loud volume. He looked back and raised a hand and began to motion someone over. "She writes novels!"

At this, a tall, almost my height, woman run up towards us after getting up from her seat. She seems to be a slim figure as she finally stood with us. She is slightly pale, and seems to be in teenage years, maybe around the same age as me. She has short, curly, platinum hair with pink highlights, framing her heart-shape face. Her almond-shaped yellow eyes gleam brightly as she smiled at me. She wears a formal-like outfit, pink blazer over a white frilled-collar blouse tucked into a pink high-waisted pencil skirt. She has black stockings on and white, heeled, pointed pumps. "Is this true, Takumi?" She asked as she looked at the Sailor.

He nodded. "Indeed! Ask her yourself!"

She giggled and averted her attention back to me. "Well well well, we got a winner here, folks!" She exclaimed as she snatched my hand and gave it a firm shake. "Saito Emi, Ultimate Announcer, and you would be?"

I was a bit taken aback by her volume too and eagerness, but I smiled still. "Marissa Price, Ultimate Murder Mystery Novelist."

"And it is a pleasure to meet you!" She withdrew her hand. "I am a fan of content creators, so if it's ever possible, I would love to read your works." She said in a normal tone.

"O...Okay then?" I replied, a bit shaken by these sudden encountered, but enlightened to hear that someone is interested in my novels.

"Oi, can you two shut up?" A guy's annoyed voice called out towards our direction. Looking past Emi and Takumi, I spotted a man seating in one of the couches, his red eyes directing a glare towards us. He seems to have fairly pale skin, and from where I stand, I can't say for sure how tall he is. He has messy black hair that seems to barely extend down to his neck as two large locks of hair stick out from the top of his head. During the time he was staring us down in annoyance, I saw that he was wearing black pants and a button up that has its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It appears as though it is also unbuttoned to reveal the red shirt he has underneath.

Takumi immediately lost his grin and turned to look towards this guy. "Mind your own business-" He was quiet for as he leaned in close to Emi and asked something quickly, to which she answered. He withdrew from her and added, "-Matsudo, Kiyoshi!"

He clicked his tongue and stood up, and now it shows that he is quite tall. He's still too far off for me to compare, though. "You know what? It's a waste of time to try and deal with both of you loudmouths." He responded as he looked at me with an expression of what seems like constant annoyance. After a moment or so, he began to walk around aimlessly.

I watched him leave, and with that, I noticed another individual eyeing this Kiyoshi person. It seems to be light-skinned girl, sitting cross-legged and is of small stature, almost childlike. After spending a few more seconds watching Kiyoshi leave, she looked over towards me with a surprised-like expression. Round, gray eyes looked towards me as her light brown, messy and curly, shoulder-length hair cascades down her round face. Right now, she she is wearing a blue pullover that is too big for her and black leggings paired with blue sneakers. By her side is a backpack, and a a thick, glossy book on top of her lap, as though she was reading. She reverted her gave back to the book.

An ebony-skinned man, probably similar to me in height, then sat by her side and started to seem curious as to what she's doing. Even from where I stand, I could feel such a masculine air from this big, well-toned, muscular individual. His head is clean-shaven, and he wears a worn-out white t-shirt and jeans with a brown apron over it. There is paint, dirt, and mud among other things covering all of his clothes, but his skin remains neat and clean. His right ear is adorned with a silver earing, and he seems to be wearing multiple necklaces around his neck.

After excusing myself from Takumi and Emi, I walked over to the cluster of sofas and couches and sat across from the two. I sat up straight, crossed one leg over the other, and placed both my hands on top of my lap. They turned to look at me, and this time I noticed that the girl had a tint of blue in her gray eyes. I now took note of the man's eyes too, as they were rotund and bright, electric blue. And the necklaces that I saw? Well, it appears as though they represent holy symbols. The necklaces include one of the Star of David, one of a crucifix, and one of a crescent moon and star.

"Is it interesting?" I asked towards the girl as I looked at her then trailed down to the book in her hands.

She looked at me and smiled slightly, nodding. "It is. It's a book about Artio."

"Artio?" I inquired curiously.

"The Bear Goddess of the Celtics. Such a mother bear, so protective yet fierce." She said in a dream-like tone, smiling sweetly at this.

"Very interesting, yes?" I heard the guy speak in a thick Arabic accent. "Ze book speaks well of bear mother." He said. "Strong bear mother." He repeated.

I smiled at this. "Well, it is, indeed, intriguing." I replied. "Anyway, I think introductions are in order." I said as I held out a hand. "Marissa Price, the Ultimate Murder Mystery Novelist."

The man smiled back as he reached out to my hand with his rugged and worn hand. "Alexandre Abdul M'Kane, ze Ultimate Carpenter."

As he withdrew, the girl scooted a little bit over the sofa and took hold of my hand, shaking it meekly. "Sophie Law." She answered, then giggled softly. "Ultimate Mythology Lover."

"Ah, now I see why you were reading about Artio." I began, taking back my hand. "The Bear Goddess Artio, part of the Celtic Mythology and Pantheon."

Sophie nodded at this happily as she went back to reading her book as Alexandre just curiously looked over at the pages she's on. At this point, someone suddenly plopped down right next to me, to which I somewhat yelped, and the two in front of me lift their heads to see. They are noticeably shorter than I am, but probably a bit taller than Sophie. They are peach-skinned, and I can't discern whether they are male or female. They have medium-length, blonde hair styled into messy and fluffy curls, covering their left eye slightly. Their eyes are of platinum color, and slightly skinny in build. They wear a loose, turquoise, long-sleeved turtleneck topped with a beige wrap coat, paired with denim skinny jeans and brown knee-high boots. They also wear white, thin-framed eyeglasses.

I looked at them for a moment. "Uh, hello there."

"Hello, love." The person replied in a voice that gives a mix of high and low tones. "I can't help but approach and be entranced by you," They looked around. "And the others here." They said. They leaned close and added, "Honestly, I'm kinda intimidated by all of you."

I looked at them and tilted my head slightly in curiosity. "Why do you feel that?"

They chuckled and withdrew and sighed, looking away. "I don't think my presence will do much, but...I am lucky to be part of this to help out."

At this point, I nodded. "I see….the Ultimate Lucky."

The person smiled widely at this as they looked back at me. They had a soft expression as they said, "Michi. Fuyuna, Michi."

To that, I smiled back. "Marissa Price, Ultimate-"

"-Murder Mystery Novelist." Michi finished, blushing slightly as they turned their face away, as though embarrassed. "I...have keen ears."

And with that, Emi and Takumi found themselves somewhere to sit nearby and joined in on whatever conversation we were having. Matsudo is sitting somewhere too, neither nearby nor far off. At that point, a voice rang through the entire room. "Jigoku City participants! Get ready to head to the hangar!" A female's voice shouted. We all turned towards the source and found a woman with pale green and pale sky-blue hair woman standing around, arms folded across her chest. She is wearing a simple black business suit and heels. "Well? Hurry it up!"

We all looked amongst each other. I looked around and saw that there was some hesitation or fear. I can relate. We are heading into what could be Monokuma's trap. A death game. A city full of despair, perhaps.

"You heard her. Let us not wait around any longer and get going." A voice with an assertive tone stated. I turned around and found a man standing behind me. Inches shorter than I am, but he held an air of authority. He has fair white skin and an average and healthy build. His face held an expression of confidence and pride as his pale green eyes looked determinedly at us all. He has short, blonde, crew-cut hair and wears a dark green military-like uniform jacket, decorated and such, with a white dress shirt underneath. This is paired with black suit pants and expensive-looking black shoes. He stood there with hands folded behind his back. "I will not repeat myself."

I heard a click of the tongue and saw that it was Kiyoshi. "Hmph, and who are you, exactly?"

The man looked over at him. "Telion Spears, Head of State of Benorildan." He answered bluntly.

"And it appears that the Ultimate Dictator has finally made his appearance!" Emi announced joyfully.

"I rather be referred as 'Head of State'." Telion commented, walking up to the wild-hair woman. Soon enough, we began to file out and formed a line, following the woman who introduced herself as Miss Emerine. She lead as Telion was right behind her.

After some time, we arrived at a spacious hangar. Multiple jets and airplanes are parked in their spaces, and when you go further out into the open lift-off space, you can find a helicopter pad on an elevated platform. Right now, we were brought over to what seems like a black private jet. It was already set up facing towards the runway.

We were halted as Miss Emerine looked at us. "Alright, so you guys are the last batch of people to board the craft heading to Jigoku City." She told us. When she said that, I finally noticed different luggages being brought up into the jet. As we handed over our stuff as well, we began to hear voices behind us. "Argh….I can't believe this…" Lexus moaned as she was looking past us.

I looked back, along with some of the others, and saw Miss Yakuseki with two people behind her. It was a man and a woman, seemingly having a light argument. They're both similar in height, with the woman being a few inches shorter. While he is of athletic build and lightly tan in complexion, she is of svelte and demure frame, her skin fair white.

The woman has crimson red, round-shaped eyes and has fiery red-orange long hair tied into a messy bridal style updo with a white lily hairclip on the right side of her head. She is wearing a dark red ball gown with a trumpet skirt that transitions into an orange ombre hue that ends at her ankles, partnered with a pair of orange ankle strap high heels with orange stockings. She seems to be wearing a white pearl necklace as well.

As for the man, he has light-blue-colored, half-closed, almond-shaped eyes and dark blue short hair, seemingly gelled back with a few strands perched on his forehead. His face is clean-shaven, too. He wears a white long-sleeved dress shirt with blue gem cufflinks. He topped it with a light blue dress vest, and topped again with a dark blue tuxedo jacket. He wears a black bowtie around his neck, dark blue dress pants, and polished black dress shoes with black socks. He seems to be wearing diamond studded earrings in both ears.

As they finally came closer, Emi giggled. "Well, this is interesting. The Ultimate Couple has come to join this ordeal!"

The woman looked over at Emi and just looked calm but slightly...what's the term...b-tchy? "Hey, it's the announcer from one of the tournaments we were in." She said in a blunt tone as she stared at Emi for a moment.

"She is? I don't remember seeing her around." The man said in his deep voice, looking at Emi. He smirked. "By any chance your name is Saito, Emi?"

The woman snapped her fingers. "There we go, Saito, Emi."

Emi smiled. "Glad you guys finally remembered me!" She exclaimed as some of us looked at her curiously. "Oh, right. This is Matsumoto, Keitaro and Miyahara, Kaguya. Both are the Ultimate Ballroom Dancer, but throughout the media? The Ultimate Couple!" She cheered.

Kaguya smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah, sure. That we are."

Keitaro grinned. "And just you wait, this Ultimate Couple will sweep up a storm in Jigoku City!"

"Hmph, yeah right." I heard Kiyoshi commented as he began to board the jet.

Keitaro looked annoyed after that as he held out a hand to Kaguya. "Shall we get on board, milady?"

"Ehehe...of course." She replied as she slowly took his hand as he began to lead her into the jet.

The others began to climb on board as well as I looked over at Miss Emerine. She sighed very heavily. She turned towards me, and I now realized I was the only one left to get on the jet. "...Well...I was suppose to brief you all in on what is to happen...but I guess I'll just announce it on the jet and repeat it again for the others."

"Others?" I inquired.

She nodded. "Ya, some came in early and boarded already. I briefed them some time ago, but since you guys just went and climbed into the jet without me saying so…" She sighed heavily once more before gesturing me to get on now. I nodded as I began to go.

True to her words, there are unfamiliar faces mixed in with the familiar. In one of the clusters of seats, which are composed of two pairs of chairs facing each other towards a coffee table, there is Michi, Telion, and two strangers. One of them was seated, the other one was standing up and seemingly stretching. "You're...going to hurt yourself, Ayumu." The one seating down said with a small smile and a concerned expression.

"Oh shut the hell up, Lafayette. You know I hate doing this, but we're heading into a Monokuma-reigned city. Might as well TRY to limber up one last time." The man standing up said, smirking and chuckling before letting out a slightly pained yelp. Looking at the him now, he may be the same height as me, and if not, an inch shorter, and seemed to have experienced more years than most of us. He has a thin, lanky build and an olive complexion. His hair is black, combed, and short. His face is clean-shaven, his jawbone is prominent, and a huge scar marks his left cheek. He wears a dark green tuxedo with a red tie and a white undershirt, as well as a grey fedora. He has what seems like custom-made glasses on that covers his eyes, and his lips are painted light green.

The guy probably named Lafayette let out a soft laugh. "Hahaha, see? You did hurt yourself." He said light-heartedly. This one seems to be shorter than me, but somewhat tall, nevertheless. His skin is fair and his physique is thin and slender. His platinum-blonde hair has been pulled into a loose man-bun, but some of his hair remained stray as they streak past his ears and down to his shoulder, meaning he could have long hair. He wears a creme-colored long-sleeved silk shirt with a boat neckline on his front and a deep v-cut on the back. He pairs this with white formal pants and heeled ankle boots in the same color as his top. He accessorized his neck with a gold chain rope necklace, as well.

At this interaction, I placed a hand on the shoulder of the man named Ayumu. His head turned abruptly. "Ah, sorry to surprise you. Um...do you need anything or…"

"Goddamit, my body may not be in its best condition, but my passion is!" He exclaimed enthusiastically as he proceeded to sit next to Lafayette. "Anyway, your voice is unfamiliar, so I'm assuming you're someone new." He said and smiled. "My name is Miyamoto, Ayumu, the Ultimate Filmmaker. You may or may not have heard of me, but my works are nevertheless outstanding."

"Pleasure then. I'm Marissa Price, the Ultimate Murder Mystery Novelist." I introduced as I smiled back.

He grinned. "Ah, wonderful! Another individual in the field of creative content is good to have around. Can I, perhaps, ask for some criticism for my latest projects?"

The man named Lafayette gently placed his hand on Ayumu's shoulder and slowly pushed him back so that he leans against the seat. "Maybe another time." He suggested.

"Do not baby me, Lafayette. I'll f-cking cut you!" Ayumu threatened with a smirk.

"Hahah, of course you will." Lafayette responded as he finally got Ayumu to fully rest in his seat. He finally turned to looked at me. "Anyway, bonjour. My name is Lafayette Legrand, Ultimate Make-Up Artist. Don't mind me as I make sure Ayumu doesn't go cutting anyone up." After he introduced himself and joked around a bit, he went on to conversing with Michi and Telion, to which Ayumu joined in afterwards.

I soon hear the door closing behind me as Miss Yakuseki, Miss Emerine, and a female came on board. "Get comfortable. We're taking off soon." The two-colored hair lady stated as they began to take their seats.

I went on to find my seat around further back so I can get some peace and quiet to try and write some more. I found a free seat, but amongst three unfamiliar individuals. I introduced myself to them, smiling. After that, I said, "Quite a task we're taking, isn't it?"

"It is...but...the city we're going is very mysterious." A muffled voice commented beside me, smiling a bit. "And mysteries are nice." They added. They are of short height, and present themselves as neither male nor female, though they seem to have some details that leans into the feminine aspect. They have short, black hair that ombres into white and stops at the neckline. Their hair in front is pulled back into a small ponytail, and has angled bangs swept to the left. Their head shape is round as their face hold boyish features, monolid, black-brown-tinted eyes, and a band-aid on the nose. They're wearing a blue hoodie with a black stripe on their right shoulder, their mouth covered with a black mask with a white 'X' on it. They wear black, long leggings with knee-high, black and white striped socks, and their shoes are dark blueish-black sneakers. This person is Omiko Tyana, the Ultimate Gamer.

The person across the coffee table from me had this alluring smile as she crossed one leg over the other and perched her elbows onto her lap, leaning her chin against her intertwined hands. "Zis is going to be verrrry interesting." She said in an accent similar to Alexandre's. She has espresso skin, princess lips with crimson lipstick, and round, brown eyes with eyeliner and mascara highlighting them. Her brown hair highlighted with light-brown is styled into a perm. She wears a dark red, deep-v, long-sleeved bodysuit, dark-red thigh-high sheer stockings, and tall, black, cutout heels with jagged shape designs in it. She also has a black, feather, vintage boa around her curvaceous body, her D cup chest moderately exposed from the deep v-cut. She is Fulki Fenyang, the Ultimate Arsonist.

"Hehehe, well, whatever madness happens there, I'm sure we'll manage." Said the final stranger with a smile of confidence. This individual was of small stature, probably an inch or two shorter than Omiko, but his build is fit and healthy. His blue hair ombres to auburn and are styled into braids as they cascade down his square-shaped face, and has eyes that are white and down-turned. He wears a tight-fitting short-sleeved mesh shirt, black running tights, and black strap sandals. "And I agree with the two here that this...well, thing we're doing will be quite intriguing." He commented and continued smiling. I have come to learn that his name is Kobayashi, Yuuma, the Ultimate Contortionist.

And so, we conversed with one another, having some drinks, have some talk about being anxious of what is to come. Some time has passed, and with that, Miss Yakuseki stood up and called for our attention. "Alright...so," She began, gesturing the woman that they brought along with them to stand by their side. "Jigoku City is near. This may likely be Future Foundation's last conversation with you all, but who knows...maybe Monokuma...might be merciful."

Miss Emerine merely scoffed at the statement and cleared her throat. "...Sorry...carry on."

"...Anyway…" Miss Yakuseki continued. "As a final contribution to help you all out, we decided to send in one of our agents to try and keep you all and the Future Foundation updated on all the happenings in the city and HQ." She said. The woman next to her stepped forward. She was of average height, have peach skin, and slightly chubby in physique. Her hair is medium-length, brown, and messy, though it frames her oval head and round, green eyes with purple tint well. She wears a casual outfit that includes a long, white, short-sleeved button-up shirt with thin, blue vertical lines, fitted denim jeans, and blue-designed sneakers. She has a headset around her neck and a small and shy smile on her face. "Introduce yourself." Miss Yakuseki told her.

At this, she nodded and looked at us all. "My name is Tsutsuji, Hana. I am the Ultimate Communicator, and a member at Future Foundations."

Some of us began to talk quietly amongst each other. Miss Emerine stood up and eyed us all. "Alright alright, all of you shut up now." She said in an annoyed tone. "She is to be respected, understand?!" She shouted as she looked at us one by one.

"To give respect, one must earn it." I heard Telion said upfront. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, believe me. Her skills will be of great value in these dire times." Miss Emerine stated. Soon, the intercom started making a notification sound.

"WE ARE NOW APPROACHING JIGOKU CITY AIRPORT. THE JET WILL NOW COMMENCE WITH LANDING. PLEASE STAY WITHIN YOUR SEATS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE."

And soon enough, we began to feel the decline as the jet began to descend onto the runway in the mentioned Airport. Upon landing, we waited a few moments before the intercom notified us that we are good to go.

We began to move around, ready to climb out of the jet. The Future Foundation members told us that our other baggage will be brought to us soon enough. We waited for the door to open up, and when it did, a mobile staircase was pushed towards the entrance and settled there for us to use to climb down. So we took it. After all of us had filed out, and our luggages piled next to us, Miss Emerine and Miss Yakuseki stayed within the jet.

"Well then...Future Foundation wishes you goodluck." Miss Yakuseki said, smiling.

"Ya'll better work together and bring down Monokuma!" Miss Emerine exclaimed and smirked, giving us a thumbs up. "Remember...you guys are our last hope for world salvation."

Miss Yakuseki nodded at this. "Take care now, and know that you are capable of turning things around for the better."

And with that, minutes later, the jet took off, soon becoming a dot in the sky and into nothingness.

We let a few more moments pass in silence. It was then suddenly broken by a high-pitched mechanical voice.

Oh how familiar that voice is.

We all turned back, and there, a black-and-white metallic bear with one red eye stood before us, grinning. "UPUPUPUPU….Hello, my wonderful guests! I'm so glad you could join me here today." It began, laughing gleefully. Its red eye pulses along with its laughter. It stopped suddenly, but grinned still as it stared right at us.

"Welcome to the end game! Right here….IN JIGOKU CITY!"

* * *

 **AND THERE WE HAVE IT. The first chapter is complete.**

 **All characters have been introduced, and hopefully, my initial attempt on how they act or speak is similar to what you have in mind. If not, feel free to PM me any corrections or suggestions to make it better.**

 **But anyway, I had fun writing this! And wow, do I have plans for this cast, upupupu.**

 **That's all for now, until next time!**

 **READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	3. Chaotic Meeting

**Hello to you all! Welcome back to Seizon High 3! (not really High, since this is no longer in the school aspect, but oh well).**

 **Anyway, time to begin the responses to reviews!**

 **Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki - I shall call you Yuki, if you don't mind. Anyway, thank you for the kind words, and I will do my best.**

 **TheRoseShadow21 - Rose, if that's fine. Hehehe, thank you, and if you do read the last two, thank you again. The Couple and the other two you mentioned...indeed, interesting, and so are the rest. May this chapter be as interesting then.**

 **ivemcfallen21 - Is ivem fine? Thank you for your kind words, and Ayumu was fun to handle. Hope to continue making your character as lively as he can be.**

 **Nemris - welcome back to Seizon, Nemris. Your first OC for me was great, even if you said you had little practice. And yes, wonderful cast we have this time around. Not sure about wholesome yet, but we will see. And you will get the list of names and talents soon enough. Until then, thank you for the kinds word, and enjoy.**

 **That1guyeveryonehates - hey, good to see you again! I'mma just call you Liam to reminisce the Art Prodigy of Seizon High 1. Glad to hear I improved since the last time, and I hope to further develop myself. Also happy to know I did Alexandre good.**

 **Now with that done, let's return to where we left off.**

* * *

Marissa

"Upupupu, welcome, my participants, to the end game in Jigoku City!" Monokuma exclaimed, and just rounds of sudden applause and horns blare off all around us, coming from no visible source. "I'm so glad you all could make it."

A few gasps were heard, some expressions of surprise or shock crossed our faces, and just an overall tense atmosphere developed around us. I, for one, am slightly perturbed, but also intrigued. To think that a metallic and monochromic robot that takes the form of a bear would be greeting us with such a wild barrage, only to welcome us to our death later on. "Truly interesting, indeed…" I muttered under my breath as I jerked my head towards a sudden shout amongst my companions.

"Batten down the hatches, Monokuma, CUZ WE'RE HERE TO TAKE YOU DOWN!" Takumi yelled as he glared at the seemingly cowering bear.

Monokuma's...paws...were clasped together, his short legs trembling and face heating with a reddish color. Curious...how could metal blush? "Oh my...why are you yelling? Why would you yell out your kind and caring host?!"

As I stood and watched the Sailor continue to shout at Monokuma, I heard Omiko muttering behind me. As I looked back, they met my gaze and averted their attention back at the metal bear. "...I was skeptical at first, but it really is a robot…" They muttered.

"Of course it's a robot." I now hear Kiyoshi responding to this bluntly. He then held his head in his hand and sighed deeply. "Ugh….what has my luck gotten me into this time?"

"You do know that, well, you chose to be here." The agent of Future Foundation, Hana, commented as she began writing down something, which I'm assuming is about the current happenings. I looked over at her notes and was slightly impressed with how much she jolted down.

"Anyway~~~" Monokuma cooed, catching my attention. He proceeded to climb onto a pile of luggage - aka our luggage - and stood on top of it. "Time to check attendance!" He announced as the bear conjured a clipboard and pen from behind his back, now starting to do checking motions.

While he was doing that, I looked around and just saw my companions murmuring amongst themselves. I saw Telion just staring at Monokuma with an expression of calm contempt, and upon averting my attention, I noticed Emi looking around curiously. At one point, I heard Kaguya saying to someone, "...I mean, it's a bear. How could it be intimidating?..." Right beside her is an unimpressed Keitaro who is outright ignoring whatever is happening.

Soon, we heard an 'Alright!' from the bear. Looking back, I saw Monokuma flipped through the papers clipped to the board and just threw it over his shoulder. "I honestly don't need that because technology is on my side, gyahahaha!" He said and a big screen popped up from the ground behind him. It turned on and it was static at first before going clear. There, it showed a list of our names, along with our Talents.

 **NAME - ULTIMATE TALENT**

1\. Marissa Price - Murder Mystery Novelist

2\. Shimizu, Takumi - Sailor

3\. Saito, Emi - Announcer

4\. Matsudo, Kiyoshi - Unlucky

5\. Sophie Law - Mythology Lover

6\. Alexandre Abdul M'Kane - Carpenter

7\. Fuyuna, Michi - Lucky

8\. Telion Spears - Tyrant

9\. Miyahara, Kaguya - Ballroom Dancer

10\. Matsumoto, Keitaro - Ballroom Dancer

11\. Miyamoto, Ayumu - Filmmaker

12\. Lafayette Legrand - Make-Up Artist

13\. Omiko Tyana - Gamer

14\. Kobayashi, Yuuma - Contortionist

15\. Fulki Fenyang - Arsonist

16\. Tsutsuji, Hana - Communicator

Monokuma looked back and smiled and spread his arms wide, as though presenting it. "And there we have it-wait, why does it list sixteen?" He questioned, abruptly looking back at the screen. A moment of silence passed. Monokuma slowly turned his head towards us, his red eye faintly glowing. "I specifically said fifteen. FIFTEEN!" He shouted. He stomped his foot on the luggage in a fit of anger, and we all watched one of the suitcases dislodge from the pile. In that same instance, the mountain of baggage fell apart, and Monokuma stumbled and rolled backward. We heard a loud, metallic thud from behind the pile as leather suitcases and bulky backpacks crashed down towards Monokuma, seemingly bludgeoning him. It went quiet.

Fulki leaned forward, as though trying to ascertain on what happened. "...Iz it dead?" She asked coyly.

"I believe that even if zis Monokuma is destroyed, there will always be another in existence." Alexandre responded, folding his arms across his chest.

I looked over at Sophie who stood by Telion, and she was just reading her books. "But it really was interesting...I mean...he walks and talks...perhaps he is some new species that hasn't been found yet? What if he is actually a human kid dressed in a costume?..." And from there, she just kept wondering and pondering.

"I think we established that he is an android of sorts." Telion commented as he looked down at the girl as she kept on muttering to herself as she's face-deep into her book.

"It is destroyed!" I heard Emi shout as she was already checking the pile. She pulled away the different suitcases and knapsacks from the mountain and revealed to us a mutilated face of what was Monokuma. Sparks seldom fly out from one of the ruined eyes, and there are multiple dents in him. "Yep...definitely destroyed!"

Keitaro looked over. "Really? Well then, let's go home." He said and smirked.

"I would very much like that too." Yuuma said and grinned.

Right there and then, I saw Ayumu briskly walking over to the pile, Lafayette following behind him. With a smile, he took out what seems like a camcorder from a small bag around his belt. Upon turning it on, he aimed it towards the mountain of fallen luggage, with the help of Lafayette. "And here we have the infamous Monokuma. The metal, monochromic dictator, known for his worldwide chaos, bested, BESTED I SAY, by our hefty luggage!"

"That's...pretty lucky on our end." Michi commented and smiled a bit.

After Lafayette helped Ayumu tend to the recording, he looked at us all. "Just wait, he's gonna come back. He has multiple copies of himself. How did you think he managed to take over the world?"

I nodded at that. "Indeed. Let us not underestimate our opponent."

"Never ever let down your guard against the great almighty Monokuma!" Monokuma exclaimed right in the middle of us all.

.

.

.

Oh, he's back.

"He's back so soon!" Takumi yelled and raised a fist. "This time, I will make sure that you-"

Telion cleared his throat loudly towards the Sailor. He gave him a subtle glare before saying, "Best to not oppose him right now."

"As much as I want the bear to be destroyed sooner than later, kinda have to agree with that notion for now." Kaguya voiced and looked over at Monokuma with an annoyed expression. "...Still don't f-cking get how a bear that looks like that is intimidating."

"Just don't pay him any attention, that's all!" Keitaro responded, peering over at his partner and began to ignore the situation again.

Monokuma just laughed as he climbed back to the luggage pile. He stood at a lower height than before, but nevertheless, he was at the top. He let out a heavy breath, his arms behind his plump body. "I am disappointed that the fifteen-people limit was not observed nor upheld…"

"Disappointed? You?" Kiyoshi scoffed. Some of us averted our gaze over to him. "Your wordings in the announcement indicated no limit whatsoever. All you said that you 'challenge fifteen people'."

I saw Yuuma scratched his head, as though thinking about it. "Oh, that's right." He seemed to have gotten it now.

Hana smiled softly at this. "You should have been more mindful of what you're saying, Monokuma."

The bear fumed subtly, but released the steam through his ears. "Grrrr….I'll let this go…." He growled as he then shook his head hard and cleared his throat. "So, my SIXTEEN challengers, I'm sure you all know why you're here." Some of us nodded confidently, others hesitantly. He eyed us all. "...Well? Why are ya'll here?" He questioned.

Alexandre stepped up and stood a good few inches taller than Monokuma on his pile throne. "To rid the world of those who ruined it…" He declared in a voice so assured. "You would be first to go." At that point, I perceived the ever so rising fear in Monokuma's subtle tremble.

But at that point as well, as compelling as the Carpenter's words were, it couldn't help but be drowned out slightly by Ayumu shouting, "FOR MY DOCUMENTARY!"

Instantly, Monokuma shifted his entire attention towards him with a grin. "Oh, I hope you get all my good sides!~"

There was a moment of silence after that, and amongst the quiet, I hear Sophie still murmuring to herself as she eyed the bear. "...Maybe a creature of mythology that I haven't heard of? Maybe he is from some folktale in Scandinavian? Or maybe Canada? But, he has a Japanese name…"

Emi stepped away from the luggage pile and returned to our side. Ayumu and Lafayette did the same. When we are all grouped together again, Monokuma smiled. "Alright, so, you're here because of the challenged I announced." He began. "And Jigoku City is the venue for that! Let us begin to place your stuff into the shuttle bus so that we can proceed with the tour!~"

"The tour of the city?" Michi inquired as Monokuma hopped off and landed with a flourish. "Will you be giving it?"

He looked abruptly towards the group. "What? Me? Preposterous!" He exclaimed. He snapped his stubby little paw fingers. Metal claws that resembles those in arcade machines where you can pick up toys or other prizes rose from the ground. The grabbers began to pick up our baggage and place them on trolleys that automatically bring themselves to the shuttle bus Monokuma was talking about.

The bear began walking ahead, and with a gesture of his, we followed after him. We looked around, still in the airport of Jigoku City. As I was doing so, I can hear Omiko comment, "Lots of automation around here…"

"Jigoku City is one of the most technologically-advanced cities in the world!" Emi stated with glee, smiling widely as she glanced about. "Most of the services here are done by robots or computer systems and AIs."

Fulki smirked. "That iz certainly intriguing...and that would mean that Monokuma haz total control over diz city."

"That could be the case." Lafayette replied. "But we'll see if that truly is so."

I looked at him curiously. "You assume that Monokuma is not alone or working solo in this city?"

"Hmm, but he is already a powerful dictator with an army of himself. Would having a second-in-command be of any benefit for him?" Telion questioned.

"I dunno...you tell me, Ultimate Tyrant." Fulki responded with a sultry voice and sly smile, walking ahead and soon joining Monokuma's side, striking a conversation with him. He immediately looked flustered.

I let myself fall back a bit to slowly take in our surroundings upon exiting the establishment. Passing through the automated glass sliding door entrance, a blast of surprisingly fresh air hit my face. For a ruined and abandoned city ruled by Monokuma, I expected something more...ghastly. Out right in front of me is wide, alabaster stairs leading down to a pristine black road, a white double-decker bus with pink linings and an open top parked nearby. Bags and suitcases were being loaded as Monokuma had as us all gather around him. As we did, I perceived patches of vibrant green grass scattered about that travel towards the actual city area. From here, the buildings stand tall, unwrecked from chaos. It's as though Monokuma kept this place in mint condition for the purpose of his "game".

Monokuma began to count. "...Fourteen, fifteen….ugh...sixteen." He finished with an annoyed tone. He then cleared his throat and clapped twice to get our attention. "Alright, all aboard the Monomi Express!" Monokuma announced.

"Monomi?" We questioned. Monokuma chuckled as he gestured us to come aboard on the bus. He vanished into it as he stepped in.

We hesitated for a moment. I looked at my companions and started walking towards the entrance of the shuttle. Upon stepping on, I looked up and my eyes widened slightly. Standing at the end of the stairs was another android. Similar to Monokuma, but not exactly him. "Oh, hello there!~" It greeted with a soft and high-pitched sweet voice. Instead of a bear, it was a rabbit, and instead of black-and-white, it was white-and-pink. A red bow adorned the white ear, and in one of its paw was a short rod with a star encased in a circle on the end of it, like a wand of sorts.

I folded my arms across my chest as I said, "Are you perhaps...our tour guide?"

The pink android blushed and nodded. "Indeed I am! Hello friend, my name is Monomi~ Pleasure to meet you!" She greeted, extending her white paw forward.

After a moment of pondering, I smiled softly and reached for it, shaking it once. "Monomi...good to meet you too."

"WHAT'S HAPPENING OVER THERE?" I heard the familiar loud voice of the Sailor shout over to me. Soon enough, the rest joined my side and saw the rabbit.

"Oh my god there's another version of Monokuma." Kaguya grunted, looking vexed.

Keitaro sighed heavily. "This has to be a joke, right?"

"There's another Monokuma?" Ayumu questioned, looking towards the general direction of where Lafayette is.

The Make-Up Artist replied, "Well...not exactly Monokuma. Similar, but different."

Monomi giggled as she waved her wand around her head as it sparkled. "Since we're all here, it's time to climb aboard and have a tour around Jigoku City!" She cheered.

"Aight let's go!" Emi joined along, grinning along with Yuuma as they both hopped onto the bus.

Monomi watched them go ahead. "Oh, do take the seats up on the roof! You can see the city best from there~"

"You heard her...to the roof!" I can hear Yuuma telling Emi that.

Soon enough, the rest of us took our seats on the roof deck of the shuttle. I sat by what could be considered as the "window seat" along the left side, and sitting beside me is Alexandre. I sat behind the front-most row, and sitting there is Sophie and Takumi. Behind me is Omiko and Keitaro. Hmm, weird to see the Ultimate Couple split up, but then again, I already assume that they will not always be together.

I looked over at Alexandre. "Strange to see another animal android." I told him.

He smiled a bit and seemed to have nodded in agreement. "Quite a surprize, indeed. Could be ally or enemy...we will know when ze time comes…."

I then noticed Sophie looking back towards us, hands on the head of the seat and kneeling on the chair. "The rabbit robot...maybe it's the sister creature of Monokuma...like Amaterasu and Susanoo...maybe there's a Tsukuyomi too?"

A sigh can be heard behind me as Omiko folded their arms and leaned back. "Another version of Monokuma...hopefully not…"

A mall-like chime played around us as it brought our direction to the front of the bus. There, Monokuma and Monomi stand, both wearing conductor hats; a wand in Monomi's paw, a...steering wheel in Monokuma's? "Welcome aboard, my friends! You're about to experience the wonderful thing that is Monomi's Express~"

"Just get going already." I heard Kiyoshi urge, crossing a leg over the other, folding his arms, and giving Monomi a bored look. He was on the right side of the shuttle, also behind the front-most row where Hana and Michi are seating. Beside him by the window seat is Kaguya, who rolled her eyes at his attitude.

Monomi's ears bent downwards slightly, her eyebrows drooping into a sad expression. "O-Oh...well, w-we'll be moving soon enough!"

Hana was watching the two androids, but also was writing something in a notepad. I saw Michi looking at this. "Lady Hana, there's no need to write every single thing." They told her. "Besides...we're right in front of them…"

The Communicator gave a small smile to Michi. "If they find my 'note-taking' a problem, they would have reprimanded me already for it."

Monokuma chuckled. "Upupu...anyway!" He began. "Buckle up, cuz we're in for quite a ride today!"

Suddenly, leather belts simultaneously crossed over our chests, buckling into the seat and securing us to it. I heard confused and surprised gasps as it happened, and Monokuma was nowhere to be found. Speakers embedded around the railings of the roof deck turned on, a familiar voice speaking through it.

 **"Upupupu, you'll be thanking me for keeping in mind your safety!"**

He said. At this point, Monomi waved her wand around, sparkling as she did. In her light and sweet voice, she declared, "Let the tour of Jigoku City, sponsored by the Monomi Express, commence!~"

And at that moment, the shuttle was rocketed forward with incredible velocity. The acceleration was so sudden and abrupt, that I find it so that it resembled so much like cartoon physics. The wind was blasting through our faces, hair flowing back and some things flying out. There are screams and shouts, either out of fear or enjoyment. It's just like being on a roller coaster.

As we arrived on the bridge heading into the city, even with the speed of the bus, Monomi was able to stand firm, as though she was glued to the floor. The wind was whooshing so loudly that I could barely make out what she was saying. "...known to be one of the top cities with top-notch technology…"

It seems as though the tour began as we passed by what seemed like a toll bridge, now entering the main roads. Yes, the shuttle was fast, but I was still able to make out the general design of the important buildings that Monomi was introducing. To summarize the hasty but surprisingly informative - yes, it was informative to an extent - tour of Jigoku City, there is a City Hall. Monomi explained that that's where Trials will be held, if ever there will be a need for one. There's a mall called Monomall (Monokuma probably renamed it) where many types of establishments can be found: restaurants, hardware stores, bookstores, and others. There's also the vast Jigoku Park, the JET Express, which is "Jigoku's Elevated Train" Express, and other places which I will elaborate more in my notes later on.

The shuttle made an abrupt stop in front of the final major building in the city. The tour lasted for an estimated thirty minutes, and with the speed in which it was travelling at, I can definitely see the sickness welling up in some of us. I let out a couple of coughs to rid of my nausea as I looked over at Alexandre and saw that he was leaning back, breathing steadily.

"And lastly, here we have the grand hotel you'll be staying at!" Monomi declared. At a glance, I can assume that it is definitely over seventy meters in height. Glass panels are embellished at the front of the building, and ostentatious pillars bring your attention to the entrance of it. A large sign in shimmering gold attached to the front and above of the entrance reads, "Hotel Seizon".

"This is the venue of one of Monokuma's evil games." I stated.

Emi looked uneasy, but managing a small smile. "Oh noes…."

Kaguya raised a brow. "And we're staying here….juuuust great."

Keitaro chuckled. "I'm sure it won't be that bad later on."

"You say that now." Takumi responded and just gave a worried look. Monomi had us all file out of the shuttle and into a small compact group.

Monokuma was already standing by the grandeur entrance of the hotel. The frame is golden, the doors are glass, and the bear spoke up with a little sass, "It's about time ya got here, class!"

We all looked up at the building, Hana commenting, "First off, we're not a class, second, I thought this establishment was in ruins a year ago."

"What, you don't think that I would slack off and let such a luxurious building be left as such?" Monokuma questioned, chuckling as he took out a comically large key from his belly storage and inserted it into the comically large padlock on the hotel doors. He then gestured us into the marbled main lobby. Looking around, the interior is well designed; it is fancy and modern, sophisticated and grandeur. Crystal chandeliers adorn the high ceiling, each gem giving off a subtle but alluring shine. Along the left side are three elevators, and on the right side are beautiful and well-made furniture that hold waiting guests or simple meetings. The center is a wide, cream-carpet stairwell that leads up to spiral stairways.

"This is so beautiful…" I heard Michi say in awe, hands clasped together as eyes glanced about.

Ayumu was turning his head about abruptly. "Someone said it's beautiful. Lafayette, is it true?!"

I peered over at the Make-Up Artist and saw nothing but nonchalance on his face. "Well, I guess by your standards, it's worthy enough for one of your movies." And without skipping a beat, the Filmmaker took out his camcorder and began taking it all.

"Such an intriguing building to be within the actual city; brought back from devastation because it holds great value and provides necessary services." Telion stated as he began to examine the different parts of the room.

Yuuma tilted his head slightly, a concerned look visible on his face. "Sooo...we're sleeping here? Is there no other hotel or inn or condominium where we could possibly stay?" He asked.

"...I doubt Monokuma allows anywhere else…" Omiko muttered in response.

"The rabbit literally said a minute ago that this is where we're staying. Keep up." Kiyoshi told him sharply, soon taking a seat and sitting back.

The Mythology Lover Sophie also found comfort in one of the lavish sofas and started reading something again. "...Now that I think about it...Monokuma could be Greek Mythology's Atë..."

"Who now?" Fulki questioned as Alexandre joined Sophie's side, apparently curious.

The Carpenter's eyes scanned over what seemed like a notebook in brown leather. "Greek Goddess of Mischief, Delusion, Ruin…"

"Don't forget Folly." I added when I noticed him pause slightly. "Foolishness or lack of good sense."

Monomi giggled from behind most of us. "Hahahaha...that does sound like-"

WHACK!

"O-OW!"

"Don't you dare mock your brother, stupid little sister!" Monokuma hissed as he kept hitting Monomi on the back of her head with a crowbar.

Monomi's eyes were tearing up. "OW! I'm sorry, but-OW!-it really does sound li-OW!-like you!" She retorted through cries of pain. She turned to look at us as she was getting beaten. "You all should-OW-get to your-OW-rooms now!"

A podium or pedestal then emerged from the ground, holding small compartments with our names on it. I counted it then turned towards Monokuma. "There are sixteen keys, even though you were expecting fifteen initially."

"Initially." Monokuma repeated, giving Monomi a hard final whack of the crowbar, leaving her backside dented and the rabbit herself unconscious. "But you do know that this is a five-star hotel, standing at multiple stories tall? I HAVE PLENTY OF ROOMS, SO ADJUSTMENT IS EEEAAASSSSY-PEAAASSSY!~"

"I see…" I looked over at Kaguya and Keitaro and saw them bickering slightly over this matter, but it dissolved quickly with the intervention of Michi. We soon got our keys and entered our respective rooms.

Setting down my keys in my bedside drawer, I sat on my bed and took out a notebook. Taking a sharpened pencil, I started writing down about what has occurred today, the people I met, the important areas of the city, and other….interesting details that I've learned. Still...there are many strange aspects to all of this. Questions keep arising, like why is the Hotel back? What is Monomi's purpose here?

"Hmm...the day is young...maybe this mystery could use more investigation and exploration of the city."

And with that in mind, I grabbed the keys again from the drawer and left my room.

* * *

 **Monokuma is ready to ensue chaos! Hope this chapter showed at least a glimpse of what is to come next, and what our dear Ultimates will be up to. I'm curious to see how this goes, upupupu.**

 **Now then, a question I must ask: Did I do your character good? Is there anything I should keep in mind for next time? If you feel like something's lacking with your character, then advice me so that I may take note of it for the next and upcoming chapters.**

 **Well, that's it for now. Apologies if it took longer than expected. Will try to keep a steady uploading pace.**

 **Until then…**

 **READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	4. Exploration

**Well hello and welcome back!**

 **So things are gonna slow down a bit, since there's not much going on in the city. Let's just see how long the peace will last.**

 **Anyway, putting that intro aside, let's get to the reviews.**

 **OceanAstro - or Astro for short. They sent a review through PM, so with that, thank you for the kind words, and I will continue do what I can with character developments.**

 **oddlyillregular - hope you don't mind if I call you oddly (or you have a name I can call you by), and thank you. Hehehe, indeed, Monokuma and Monomi are in now. What could possibly happen with this pair? And indeed, such an interesting establishment to bring back, and I will continue to try and develop your character well enough.**

 **Nemris - hmmm, we shall see about that double murder, and indeed, Monomi is here! We shall see what her purpose is, and yes, the whole city is the stage for whatever killing that will take place. Let's see who gets done in first as the story progresses, upupu.**

 **Alright, now that's done, let's dive into the story of...Seizon.**

* * *

Marissa

I closed the door behind me and looked down the corridor. Other doors lined up on the same wall, black carpet flooring, geometric wall panels of different shades of brown...well designed, indeed. Makes me ponder on who tended to it. Was it Monokuma? Perhaps they asked someone? I have quite a lot of questions regarding many, and I mean MANY, aspects.

I began to give myself a tour around the establishment. I was fortunate enough to have found at least a visual directory of where places the main lobby on the ground floor. There's about, I say, fifty floors to this building, many of which are guestrooms. There's a function hall, a greenhouse, a dining room, and many other amenities. There's a grand library, which takes up two floors, and the lineup of guest rooms are on separate floors, about a floor apart from each other. There's also a laboratory, and a forensics lab as an extension, a ballroom. There's also the Crafting Workshop, the Gym...this place has everything! Makes me wonder if there is an actual need to leave the hotel.

Anyway, I moved on after learning about the hotel. I headed out to the entrance, and outside, the air was cool and there is a gentle breeze. Trees stand about alongside bushes with specks of color. The sky is not vibrantly blue, but the wispy clouds contrast enough that they are still discernible. In front of the stairwell is the parked shuttle that brought us here, and just behind the left of it is a square marble fountain, spouting water upward.

There, I found a couple of other people. There stood before me, all looking around or talking amongst each other, are Kiyoshi, Telion, Sophie, Michi, and Yuuma. I waved and grinned over to them. "Hello to you all! What are you doing out here?"

"Could ask the same thing to you." Kiyoshi replied, clicking his tongue and looking about again.

"Was just inquiring, Kiyoshi." I responded, walking up to him, as he was the closest.

He looked over to me, glaring. "No one calls me Kiyoshi, got it?" He said in an upset tone, eyeing everyone else. "...No one."

There was an air of tension before Michi broke it with their soft voice. "It's a beautiful day, don't you all think?"

"It is...though it is slightly dampened by the fact that we are in a city completely driven by the power of Monokuma." Telion stated, walking down the steps with hands behind his back. Kiyoshi followed after with a slight slouch and hands in pockets.

Sophie has a book in her hands, a thin book, it seems, and began trailing behind the two men. "Someone….please….watch my….steps…" She said slowly as Yuuma soon joined her side.

"You should...really focus on walking." He advised her as he always took a few steps forward, seemingly to make sure that he is in a position of being able to catch her if she were to trip.

She has a soft smile on her face. "I have learned to walk safely while reading...it's a skill we readers develop."

"Could also be the cause of your death." Kiyoshi commented, as though he heard the conversation. Sophie said nothing and Yuuma just chuckled uneasily.

I soon rushed up to them, Michi coming along as well. "Sooo...where are we heading?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea with them." Michi responded, smiling still.

"Oooh, maybe I can help with that!~" A familiar high-pitched exclaimed, and soon, popping out from the fountain, Monomi appeared. She landed right on her tippy-toes on the rim of the fountain, her arms raised high. "Woop woop, three-point landing!"

We all looked at her, either in surprise, shock, or annoyance. Sophie lowered her book slightly upon reaching the bottom. "Oh look, the rabbit robot."

"Oh no, I am not a rabbit robot. I am...Monomi!~" She cheered.

I could hear soft sighs coming from Kiyoshi and Telion. Yuuma had this confused sound, and Michi just smiled uneasily. "Well...you said that you we're going to help us with something." I began.

She averted her attention towards me. "Oh? Oh yes! I did say that." She giggled, hopping down. "Well, you see, your other companions had mustered the initiative to explore around more! And since they're already on the go, and you lot are already out and about, I believe that it is in our best interest to head to the areas that we sped past by earlier."

Yuuma managed to muster, "So...you do...acknowledged that we missed...most of the places here in Jigoku?"

Monomi sighed and nodded. "Yes yes, I do. Monokuma is really impatient." She stated and began to waddle towards the shuttle bus. "Alright, so get on board and we'll cruise through the city!~"

"Do you have the keys to it?" Telion asked, to which Monomi tilted her head. "I mean, Monokuma did drive earlier."

She snapped her paw fingers. "Oh I see! Do not worry about all of that, just get on and move on~" She encouraged, to which we all, in the end, complied. Upon sitting down by the door of the bus, and Michi taking the seat beside me, Monomi hopped into the driver's seat. "Thank you for climbing aboard for the Monomi Express!~ We will now be departing."

In his chair by the window, Kiyoshi asked, "So besides from the City Hall, Monomall, Jigoku Park, the JET Express, and others...what else will we be seeing?"

"Interesting places! Areas that can be of fascination to you all." She answered as she placed a conductor's hat on her head. Her ears were covered, and it just seems big on her, but nevertheless, she has a smile on. "Now, once we get to the first area, we will be taking the train from there. It is the best best BEST way to get around the city!~"

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

Monomi giggled. "For the JET Express, you can get to anywhere lickety split! Sure, it's not as accessible to other places like the Monomi Express, but it is faster!"

Telion soon added, "And faster arrival to one's destination can prove to be beneficial for economic growth. The population will have no problem getting from one place to the other, therefore increasing the productivity and workload done per day."

After a moment of silence, Yuuma responded, "You...Telion...Sir...are really focused on the economy aspect of all of this…"

"Well he is the Ultimate Dictator." I told him, looking behind, as Yuuma is sitting behind me.

"Head of State." Telion hastily replied.

"Let's get going…" Sophie muttered, settling her book onto her lap and leaning back.

Monomi nodded. "Alright, if we're all done discussing, let's….go!" And with that, the bus's engine revved up and shot forward. Yep, still fast, but with Monomi driving, it's actually possible to watch the environment and figure what things are as you pass by them. As

we pass by multiple building, which were mostly small retail shops or warehouses, Michi suddenly asked, "Is money a thing here in the city, Monomi?"

"Oh right, I was supposed to discuss that yesterday before Monokuma beat me up!" Monomi exclaimed, sighing. "But to answer your question...uhm...yes! Monokuma wishes for the guest to live here and function in a society that can simulate normal life."

"One, nothing normal about a mechanical bear ruling the city. Two, why the inclusion of a monetary system during this game?" Kiyoshi questioned. He still looks annoyed, but I think I can hear the genuine curiosity in his voice.

Monomi tilted her head a bit to this. "Hmmm...again, to help simulate a society that you all could believe to be the norm." She began. "And with the norm comes the exchanging of currency!" She exclaimed.

There were some groans and confusion. Yuuma scratched his head. "So does that mean that we need to work for money?"

"You know what? I'll explain more later when we get everyone!" Monomi said as there was a sudden halt. We almost lunged forward out of our seats as the shuttle came to a stop. As we were recollecting ourselves, Monomi giggled and extended her arms. "We're here!~"

I held my head, slightly dizzy. "And where...is here?" I asked as the doors opened. Upon getting off, I shook my head gently and looked up. Before me stood a grand entrance, like those you see in Las Vegas. Lights adorn the edges of the black marble building, square-recessed silver pillars supporting the corners of the wide glass canopy. In front is a double-sided door with a white polished frame, and a big neon sign placed above it caught my attention.

"Kuma Casino." I muttered, and soon, the others joined me.

"Welcome to the place of chance and risk!" Monomi announced. "Feast your eyes on the grand Kuma Casino!~"

We all seemingly stared at it as I let out a soft laugh. I can already hear the jazz and pop music in my mind as we entered the establishment. There it showed at least two stories of different games, pool and poker tables, slots machines, a large bar, and so many lights.

Monomi perked in, "I forgot, it is also an arcade."

At that point, we began to spread out, take in the new, full-of-bling surroundings. I went about the aisles of the slot machines, and after peering through some of them, I moved on to the arcade area. There, old time games like Dance Dance Revolution, some Tekken, shooter-based games, basketball, and there are also the more high-tech ones, like virtual rhythm games. I managed to catch two familiar figures playing the other two-player combat games, and those are Omiko and Keitaro, the Ultimate Gamer and Ultimate Ballroom Dancer.

"You're surprisingly average for someone who trains their footwork more rather than their hand-eye coordination…" Omiko commented, eyes fixed on the screen.

Keitaro chuckled with a smirk. "Hah, you truly underestimated me then!" He responded. "...Sorry, I don't think I caught your name?"

The Gamer was silent for a moment, as though fully concentrated on the game. I sat by the adjacent seat beside Keitaro, watching him as he waits an answer from Omiko. His nose twitched as he returned his attention towards the game. Finally, a voice said, "The name is Omiko."

A small smile crossed his lips. "See, wasn't so hard. Matsumoto, Keitaro." He responded.

"Yes, I know your name." Omiko replied, eyes trained on the screen and hands moving along the buttons and joysticks as though they have a mind of their own.

And soon enough, the game ended with Omiko being victorious. Keitaro groaned and stood up, stretching. "I guess well-played."

Omiko nodded as they looked over at me. "...You a player?"

I gave them a small smile. "Not really. I was just exploring along with the others."

"Others?" Keitaro questioned.

I began to tell them how me and the others tagged along with Monomi to look around the city further. "Right now, I am unsure of where they are."

By that time, a voice called out, "Hey guys! I think Monomi is ready to head out to someplace else!"

So with that, Keitaro, Omiko, and I returned to the entrance. We climbed aboard the shuttle once again. "Oh, so those two were here." Michi commented.

"And you question...why? Telion asked.

"Let's just leave our curiosities at that." Kiyoshi bluntly said.

Sophie was quiet, and Yuuma showing a strained a smile. After we have taken our seats, Monomi climbed on and sat in the driver's seat. "Okay okay okay! So next…" She paused for a moment. "Oh right...I forgot...we were suppose to take the JET Express from here on out." She said.

A moment of silence and cricket noises.

"ALRIGHT! OFF THE SHUTTLE EVERYONE!~" Monomi cheered.

There were some groans of disagreement and hassle, but sure enough, we got off and began to walk towards the platform where the train is stationed. "Can you tell me more about the JET Express?" I asked towards the pink-and-white rabbit android.

Monomi smiled and nodded. "I'll be happy to divulge more about it!" She began. She cleared her throat and started to tell of how the JET Express was one of the initial systems that was implemented upon the construction of Jigoku City. The President of the company that built the Express, and the Mayor of the city, was someone who wanted to give ease to their citizens, to give access and more time. They wanted any part of the city to be reachable by a Express, therefore it's initial implementation plan.

"It also goes really, really fast!~" Monomi added happily. By this time, we have already climbed up stairs, pass by terminals, and gotten our tickets. "Though, they still have a payment of fifteen kumas."

"...Kumas?" Sophie asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Is that the name you gave your currency here?" Yuuma inquired too.

Monomi nodded. "Yep! For now, I will pay for all of us, including those not here, for today. The following? Well, you all are smart, I think. Would be...quite concerning to be part of Monokuma's game if you are not…" She went quiet for a moment before smiling again. "Alright, time to get on the train!"

And so we did, we stepped on the metal platform, looking about to see where the train is. After walking around for awhile, we finally see it. It was of silver panelings, with platinum lining the doors and windows. Settled on pristine railings, we stood by the doors as they opened up smoothly, cold air emitting from the inside. We stepped in, and it's very clean, very spacious, and the seats are extremely comfortable as we sat down. Of course, some took the option of standing.

Monomi sat beside me, across us is Omiko, Sophie, Kiyoshi, and Yuuma. Standing up is Telion, Keitaro, and Michi. "I really must advise you three to sit down. This thing goes incredibly fast, then again, we're steady." Monomi told them, giggling. "But of course, you can still...stand, just….uhhhh...hang on?"

"That sounds worrisome." Yuuma commented.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Michi assured as they smiled.

We looked towards each other as we began to hear the engine whir up. Soon, as I looked outside, the environment started moving. Lots of pillars before seeing the sky and the clouds on the open railway. The surroundings outside began to go into a blur. Moving quite fast now, yet no bumps and no sudden force that would make the people standing lose their balance.

Telion chuckled. "Jigoku's Mayor really did an outstanding job with this project."

Keitaro smirked and let go, hands in pockets as he gracefully moved around the floor, as though gliding along it. "Very impressive. I can still carry myself incredibly on here."

"You mean like a ballroom floor?" Sophie asked quietly, now reading.

"Hmm...something like that." Keitaro answered.

We spent the next few minutes in silence, admiring the view of the city buildings and the passing nature, and others tend to other things.

Monomi then announced, "We're here!"

Yuuma looked over at her. "That fast?"

"That was really fast." I also commented. We began to get off from the train, and as soon as the doors opened, I can smell the salt in the air. As we began to descend from the platform and stairs, and as we hit the bottom, our feet hit a brick area. Then beyond the brick is sand. And growing out from the sand are palm trees, some shrubs. There are even shells scattered about.

"Look at that ocean." I muttered as my eyes trailed towards the blue in the horizon. I smiled as the sun's light glistened across the waters, and without thinking, began to walk towards it. Others followed, and soon enough, figures come into sight. And a familiar, loud voice shouts, "YO HO HO THEY SAY!"

"My god is one of the loudmouths." I heard Kiyoshi groan in annoyance.

As we got closer, it was indeed Takumi, already wading in the water. In the waters as well are Hana and Alexandre. "Very good weather today." The big man Alexandre commented with a soft smile on his face.

"It's really nice." Hana added and began walking about.

Takumi turned around and saw us. He grinned and threw his hand high into the air, waving. "Hey guys, you all finally showed up!"

"Heheh, were we supposed to be here?" I jokingly questioned and just stepped behind the imaginary line of where the waves of the sea stop. "How long have you all been here?"

"Wellll...I've been here since we got into our rooms back at the hotel….then these two came an hour ago." Takumi answered as he pointed to Hana and Alexandre.

The brown-haired woman smiled. "We came from the Grand Library a few blocks from here."

"Zo many wonderful books to read there." Alexandre stated.

"I wanna go there." Sophie, who has been quiet for awhile, smile lightly as she said that.

The Carpenter nodded. "Definitely will go back."

There was a big splash as Monomi soon emerged from the water, droplets streaming down her robot surface. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you all are enjoying the sun and water, but we should really look for the rest."

"Why's that?" I inquired.

Monomi blushed. "I was hoping to further explain everything else in this city with everyone all together~"

I looked at her curiously. "And it's really that important, huh?" To that, Monomi nodded and sunk slowly into the sea. "...Alllright then…."

And so, we spent some time on the beach. It was sunny with spots of cloud across the sky. I sat in one of the beach chairs as some others just waded through the water. I wrote a few more sentences to my earlier story draft, and soon, a wild Emi scooted next to me. "What you got there?" She questioned.

I yelped in surprise, dropping my pencil. After calming myself down and getting it, I looked over at her. "...Where...Where did you come from?"

She pointed a finger towards a bridge extending from the JET platform. "I crossed a loooooooooooong bridge coming from what seems like a bank."

"There's a bank here?" I immediately questioned.

"I know right? I mean, why need a bank? Is money something here in the city?" Emi asked, and at that point, Monomi appeared by her side. "Oh hi! The pink rabbit is here."

The android giggled. "Yep, indeed I am! Anyway…" Then she went on to tell the Announcer about the money system.

Emi just sat there as I slowly turned the pages of my notebook. "Oh…" She started. "Well, that is certainly….surprising." She looked back at me. "Alright, so...I rather see what you're writing than learn more about the….Kumas...right now."

I laughed slightly at that as Monomi pouted as I began to show Emi my drafts. Just as I was halfway through, I heard Monomi call out for all of us. She announced that it was time to get back on the JET Express. And so we did. Smooth, fast ride. Emi was kneeling on the seats as she watched in awe of the passing environment. Takumi and Hana were fascinated as well whilst Alexandre stood and smiled serenely as his eyes were closed.

Under two minutes, we finally arrived at the next destination, which seems like a high-class establishment. It has a white marble panel front with a simple bronze double-door frame. Engraved in gold above the entrance are capital letters 'Mono Vault'.

"I swear everywhere is named after the freaking bear…" I heard Keitaro complain behind me. Michi chuckled as we began to step in.

"Oh my godddd I could have taken the train to the beach." Emi groaned.

"Not like you could use it without money." Omiko responded quietly, hands in pockets.

We entered the building, and upon entering, there is just a hallway of booths with Monokumas in bank teller suits. Clicking and button-pressing sounds everywhere, ceiling lights reflecting on the beige tile flooring. It was very quiet, which made the atmosphere quite...awkward. We continued walking down the corridor as we followed Monomi deeper into the building. We looked around and the Monokumas eyes us momentarily as we passed, soon reverting their attention back to their duty.

I looked back to check on the others, as I was walking near the front along with Monomi. Yuuma yawned as Sophie was reading behind him...Telion was eyeing the Monokumas back...and then I started hearing voices down the hallway as we began to approach a wider, bigger, circular room. In this room, and can be seen immediately with a glance, are multiple CCTV cameras across the ceiling beams. Centered at the far end of the room is a big, seemingly very secured and very hard to break in, platinum, circular vault door. Standing right in front of it is the rest of the people, namingly: Fulki, Kaguya, Lafayette, and Ayumu.

"How grand is it?" I heard Ayumu asked Lafayette.

The Make-up Artist seemingly examined the door for a few moments. "C'est assez magnifique."

"Oh la la, c'est sexy~" Fulki cooed as she stepped towards the door.

"I heard sexy. What's sexy?" Kaguya questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

Fulki chuckled. "Could be the door, could be the French…" She turned back to look at the Ballroom Dancer. "Could be you, love." She winked and went back to trailing her hand against the vault.

"If the thing looks good, help me put it on the documentary!" Ayumu exclaimed as he began to fiddle with a bag and took out his camera from before. As Lafayette helped him aim it, we approached. "Oh, I hear footsteps! Have the ladies found more in this room?"

"Nope! It's the rest of your friends!~" Monomi answered with a smile as she went up to the front, stopping Fulki and Kaguya from further examining the vault. As the four of them joined the rest of us in our...circle...she cleared her throat (though unsure if she has one). She started saying, "I'm so glad that we are all together now!~"

Telion moved up to the front alongside me. "Now I think this is where you begin to explain about the...rest of the city."

"I have a question." Kaguya hastily asked. "How secure is the vault?"

"ALRIGHT SO!" Monomi cut her off. "You all are probably wondering how this entire thing will go. Monokuma himself would explain, buuuuuuut he's an idiot. I'll be doing it for him!" And with that, robotic arms appeared from the ceiling and descended down in the middle of us all. On the end was a basket, and in there are what seem like PDAs. Monomi told us to get one each, and upon turning mine on, it showed my name, some information about me, and others.

Alexandre sighed slightly. "...Not a big fan of ze compilation of information here…"

"...There's nothing nice to read here…." Sophie muttered as she swiped and swiped.

"Well those are yours now. They're important when you need to use the JET Express, so think of it as your...train pass! You can also keep track on your money, how much you spent, how much you're getting from a job here or something…"

"There's a money system in place?!" Ayumu questioned loudly as Lafayette held onto his PDA. "Ooooh, can I show my works and people pay tickets to watch it?"

"Ummmm...we'll see." Monomi answered as she began to explain about how earning money here works. There's the daily allowance of thirty Kumas, but Monomi added that only depending on that could be tricky in balancing that and the spending of the possible daily expenses. In order to get an occupation that pays, there are certain places with limited slots, and anyone who claims it can take it. "So it's like first-come, first-serve!"

We looked amongst each other. "No qualifications needed? Just...be there early?" Omiko asked. Monomi nodded.

"So if slots are taken, we must find new ones at other places? That is such a hassle…" Kiyoshi commented, rubbing the back of his head.

Monomi giggled. "Don't worry though, there are plenty of slots available!" She exclaimed. She continued on about Monokumas being our work supervisor, and that we must accomplish at least the required time of the job slot we take to get the money that is set on that job. "So there are different jobs with different pay, sooooo...have fun job-hunting!"

Hana behind me let out a tired sigh. "To think though...the previous victims of Monokuma's heinous schemes don't have to worry about money."

"That is very intriguing then." I commented, looking back at Monomi. "But as you said...it is to simulate the normal society."

"HAH!" Ayumu in the far back shouted with a crooked smile. "That society is long DEAD! Hahaha…" And he just laughed a bit more before clearing his throat. "...Continue." And so Monomi did. She went on about talking more about the other places.

That then raised a question. "Wait, so if the hotel we're staying in can sustain us, why the money?" Yuuma asked.

Monomi thought about it then gasped. "Oh right! Forgot to tell you that staying in the Hotel for a day, with access to all amenities and services and products in it, cost fifty Kumas."

At that, there were many mumbles. "And you said that daily allowance is thirty Kumas?!" Keitaro responded.

"That leads to a twenty Kumas deficient if we're dependent on it only." Telion stated. "So a job is really needed."

"Whyyyy….so expensive?" Takumi asked.

"Well duh! It's a five star hotel!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed ominously around us. We looked around, and I saw the monochromatic bear land down from a flash in the ceiling. Three point landing, and he grinned. "If you all can't handle paying for the hotel, there are some private homes around the city. Upupupu, but of course, they cost more!"

I looked at him curiously. "So...why are you here all of a sudden?" I inquired.

He chuckled. "Upupu, I was just hoping to finish Monomi's tour with a big surprise!" He announced as he scrambled through the crowd and began to head towards the JET station. We had no choice but to follow, at Monomi's advice. We were quiet as Monokuma helmed the travel towards our next...but apparently final….destination. Upon arrival, we saw that it was City Hall. There was a large rectangular pond with a centerpiece fountain and hedges bordering it. As we move along it towards the white-brick stairwell, Monokuma climbed ahead and turned to us.

Telion looked around. "City Hall...what surprise do you have here…" He questioned lowly, his eyes furrowing in suspicion.

"I can already tell that it's not good…" I heard Takumi complain. Mumbles went about until Monokuma shushed harshly. It caught our attention.

"As you all know," He began. "My brilliant games always has this system...the Trial system. I'm sure Future Foundation knows about that and will elaborate on it later on." He said, looking at Hana as she stared him down. "And that is why we're here."

Confusion washed over us. "What does that mean?" Lafayette questioned.

Monokuma's red eye pulsed for a moment. "Let's say...this is a trial run. Get it? Trial? Run? Gyahahaha!" He laughed. "I'mma have you all do a practice session of how things could go down if…" There was a heavy atmosphere as his face seemingly darkened. "...One of you..decides to kill another."

It was tense, the vibe around us. There was silence and not much response but low breaths and soft gasps. Monokuma smiled. "My dear participants...I want you to meet the man of the hour. The one who built this city and developed it to where it stands now!" He exclaimed as he slid aside, presenting a tall metal box we didn't seem to notice earlier. I looked at the bear and saw him take out a remote and pressed a button. The latches on the side unlocked with a hiss, the locks dropping.

Monokuma chuckled lowly as he slowly walked over to the box, pushing the door wide. As we leaned in to see what would come out, we stepped back as screams and shocked gasps were heard.

A body….fell out from the casing. His skin pale and almost bluish, head balding into white and brown suit tattered.

I was taken aback as my heart started racing and I felt a slight tear ran down my face at the image of death. Monokuma stepped onto the body, paws behind his back. He pivoted and looked at us, his red eye now glowing. "Meet Jigoku, Akurei. You will be investigating his death and see if you can survive and find his killer!"

* * *

 **There we have it! This took longer, and I apologize for that. Heheheh, can't wait to see how this goes!**

 **So as usual, tell me if there is anything that still needs to be changed or adjusted for your OCs. I enjoyed this and ready to see if things will go well for our participants.**

 **READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	5. The Trial Run (1)

**I should probably try and shorten my upload time to one chapter a month. Just making sure to get this out at least around two months after the last one. BUT ANYWAY! HELLO AND GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL!**

 **Welcome back to Seizon High! Hope ya'll are ready to dive in to what appears to be the first investigation and trial our dear participants will be experiencing throughout this entire story. Wonder how they will do?**

 **We shall find out, upupupu.**

 **But first! Responses to reviews:**

 **Oddly - ya, with the 1-chapter-per-2-months upload schedule, seems like that. I will try to make it so I will upload a chapter per end of each month. Indeed, the implementation of a money system will indeed bring...intriguing events and aspects to their lives. Anyway, all has been interesting, and I'm sure with this trial run, it'll be one grand start to their living here in Jigoku City. Glad to hear that I was able to do your character well! Until next time.**

 **Nemris - aaand yes, there is a body. We shall see what becomes of this trial run. Perhaps it will be of great use to the participants later on? Or is it something to throw them off for the rest of their stay? We will know in time.**

 **Aight, so without further delay, let's jump into this wonderful surprise of Monokuma's!**

* * *

Marissa

I was taken aback as my heart started racing and I felt a slight tear ran down my face at the image of death. Monokuma stepped onto the body, paws behind his back. He pivoted and looked at us, his red eye now glowing. "Meet Jigoku, Akurei. You will be investigating his death and see if you can survive and find his killer!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Kiyoshi said.

Ayumu turned his head about every few seconds. "Hmm? What's happening? What's the scene like? Someone f-cking tell me!" He said with a grin.

"We just got here...and now...we're dealing with a body? A DEAD ONE AT THAT!" Takumi shouted, all while looking in a state of shock.

"Jigoku, Akurei…" Hana muttered as she took a step forward the body.

Yuuma started sputtering. "U-Uh, M-Miss Hana, you probably shouldn't…"

"All is fine, it's a dead body." And with little hesitation, she knelt beside it and started examining.

Ayumu shook Lafayette's arm, as though to guide him closer. "Ah, so it is the corpse of the creator of this city." He said solemnly. He gave a short bow for a few seconds, then turned to...somewhat...look at all of us. "My mama always said, dyin' was a part of life. I sure wish it wasn't."

"Was that...a Forrest Gump quote?" Emi questioned before shaking her head. "Nevermind! Ladies, gents, other folks, we have a dead body right here!"

"Oh yeah, we can clearly see that." Kaguya responded sharply, though she seemed paler than usual.

I turned my attention towards Keitaro and saw that he has a slightly disgusted expression. "And what? We have to...investigate something about him?"

Michi held their head in their hand, looking confused. "And...we have to find his killer?"

"That seems to be the case." Telion answered, just keeping a stiff stance as his eyes gazed on the slumped body.

Monokuma chuckled lowly as he hopped off the corpse. "Upupu, what a wonderful sight, yes?"

Monomi trembled in shock, yet clearly upset. "Oooh...Monokuma, why would you show them a dead body? It's just their first day!"

The bear tilted his head. "Que? So what?"

"Wh…'so what'?!" And from there, the two android animals bickered with one another. As they were doing that, I started to approach Hana.

Adjusting my dress, I squatted by her side. "So...can you deduct anything from examining this?"

She let out a soft hum, her eyes now laying on me. Before she could say anything though, Lafayette suddenly said, "Monokuma, explain to us what's going on."

At this, the bear looked at him and grinned. "Oh sure! I can do that!" He exclaimed.

"Should have done that before everything else…" Omiko muttered as I took steps back from the body along with Hana.

Monokuma soon climbed to the top of the metal box that released Akurei's corpse. He cleared his throat and took out a black folder with his head on the cover of it. "Alright...soooooo...Jigoku, Akurei." He began. "Great man, great person in general. Built a city with the people's happiness in mind."

Monomi joined his side, still seemingly fuming, but added, "He was such a kind soul. It's quite sad that you all didn't meet him when he was alive. He-" Monomi stopped. "Yes, Sophie-chan?"

I looked behind me and saw the mentioned raising her hand, now dropping it slowly. "...You met him then? You and...Monokuma?" She asked softly.

The two androids looked at each other. "You could say that~" Monokuma responded and let out a laugh. "I must admit, that man was on another level."

"Interesting. Why is that?" Alexandre questioned, stepping up, raising a brow.

Monokuma stared down at him, hands behind his back. "Oh you know, he was rich, popular, almost legend-like. People in this city revered him highly." He stated with an eerie smile.

Monomi giggled. "He was also fashionable, charismatic, an effective influencer."

At this, Fulki chuckled, a finger now tapping on her chin. "Zat is very cute, both of you complimenting ze dead man."

"Why...how...did you find that cute?" Takumi questioned, a bemused expression on his face. To that, she gave a sly smile and a subtle shrug.

Monokuma cleared his throat once more before going back to reading the contents of the black folder. He spoke of City Hall, it's main office, and how Akurei was last seen alive and well there. Then there is a mention of witnesses that saw the man leave City Hall in Jigoku Park. "And then there's...well…." Monokuma grinned at us. "I'll let you all handle the rest." And with that, he tossed the folder towards us, flying over us before landing in Michi's hands.

They smiled. "Oh look, I got it." They opened it and began scanning the contents. We began to crowd them, but they frowned. "Um...please, not so close." They said.

"What? Are you claustrophobic?" Kiyoshi asked in tone that has a hint of aggression.

I looked at him. "Perhaps you should drop your tone to a...softer and calmer level?"

"Hm? What? Why?"

"Oh...nevermind." I sighed and began to peer into the folder. It only has a single page, and there was only a handful of information there, some are what Monokuma already talked about. There lies a picture as well of the late Akurei, alive and giving a small smile.

Out of nowhere, Ayumu asked with a smile, "So, what are we all doing?"

"...Reading." Sophie answered softly.

"Understanding ze situation." Alexandre added.

Lafayette stood behind Michi as he took in the situation. He lift his head up to talk to Monokuma. "So you want us to-" He stopped. He sighed. "...They're gone."

"They're what?" Kaguya whisked her head to look behind her and scowled. "Yeeep, they're not there anymore." As we followed her gaze, Monomi and Monokuma were nowhere to be found. The body remains, and new to the scene is a circle of yellow police tape around us, and some board cutouts of Monokuma in a police uniform.

"The heckkkk…." Takumi trailed as he poked the cutouts. "ALRIGHT! They're not dangerous...I hope."

Fulki laughed, a smirk on her. "Ha! In zis city? I doubt anything iz not dangerous."

"Well that's just great then, we are stuck with a hassling activity." Keitaro groaned.

Michi smiled. "The sooner we start on this mystery, the sooner we can end this, right?"

Yuuma grinned. "Yeah! Let's get this going."

Omiko raised a brow at the two of them being optimistic, but nodded afterwards. "Let's start."

"Well then, what does the file say?" Telion inquired, gesturing towards the black folder in Michi's hands.

Emi propped her chin onto Michi's shoulder and looked over. "Jigoku, Akurue, age forty-one, male, Head of State over the City of Jigoku…" Her eyes continued to scan as she talks. "So apparently, he died five years ago, around fall season."

"Hence the cold box, to make sure his body doesn't decompose." I responded as I urged her to continue reading.

"The cause of death was poison, though in what method it was delivered, it was not stated."

We looked amongst each other. "Food poisoning, injection, animals...either way, the guy is dead. I doubt there's a mention of a killer?" Kiyoshi said. Emi shook her head at him.

Yuuma peered over Michi's other shoulder. "And well, the places Monokuma mentioned are listed here. City Hall Office and Jigoku Park."

"Now it is up to us to figure out the rest of the story." Telion stated, hands behind his back. "Alright, so Marissa and Hana, do one last examination of the body."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Keitaro started. "Why are YOU giving the orders?"

Telion lifted his head slightly and looked at him with a blank expression. "It is natural for me, a Head of State of a country, to lead a group and get things done."

He clicked his tongue. "Well, as much as it is nice to see someone trying to take charge of whatever is going on, are we in your country? No? Then stop telling people what to do!"

"Hey quit it." Kaguya retorted towards Keitaro, elbowing him in the side.

Hana looked at the two for a moment before averting her gaze towards Telion. She nodded and went back to the body. I saw Kiyoshi moving over to check on it as well. "I'll get to it then." I responded before walking up to the other two. "So...what can we deduce from the corpse?"

"Besides that it's been long dead from poison, cold and pale from being chilled, and that it smells bad?" Kiyoshi commented.

Hana looked at him before standing up, jotting something down in a notepad of hers. "Well, there's nothing else note-worthy."

"Then what did you write down?" I asked curiously.

"A report."

"...A report?" I cocked my head to the side. "...Is it for Hope Foundation?"

She nodded at that. "Hmph, and Monokuma will allow that?" Kiyoshi responded.

"I highly doubt it, but I am more than capable to deliver what is required of me." She answered as she returned to the group. Kiyoshi groaned before following.

I looked down at the body and began to search it. True, there's no new information and nothing else of importance, except for what seems like car keys and a smiling headshot of him in his now empty wallet. Yes, I took both items. Keeping them in a small pouch in my bag, I walked back to the group.

* * *

From there, we began to investigate the places mentioned in the folder. We visited the City Hall's Office, to which Monokuma explained that it is only open for this one time only.

"We make good use of time then." Alexandre said as we entered into a pristine office. The floors were checkered with diamond tiles of white and jade, and brown, Victorian wallpaper plastered to the walls. A chandelier hangs from the high ceiling, and against the walls are multiple tall windows peering out into the city, most especially the park. There are chairs and a table centered in front of a large, wooden desk and an exquisite armchair with a padded backrest. In addition to the room are police tape across the room, but it didn't hinder our investigation.

Takumi looked about. "There doesn't seem to be anything out of place here!"

"...Or maybe...there is...and we don't know…" Sophie murmured as she began to search through the shelves. We spread out and tried to find anything that could give us a clue.

Omiko, Keitaro, and some others stood by the side. While Omiko looked deep in thought, Keitaro exhaled deeply. "Is there really any reason why we're doing this? Monokuma just dropped this onto us."

Lafayette looked back at him with an expression of subtle irritation. "If you don't wish to help, then that is fine, but maybe think about how solving this could help out later on?"

"I agree on that…" Omiko added in quietly.

"Or perhaps you are too much of pea-brain to understand zis mystery?" Fulki teased.

He just smirked at this. "Fiery, are you? Look, just don't mind me. You all do what you can about this...case."

And so time passed, but unfortunately, we couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. "I swear, this is starting to become tiring." Kaguya said.

"We shall continue to search until the end of time!" Ayumu exclaimed with a fist raised into the air.

I turned to look at Michi. "What were the details about this area that relates to Akurei's death?"

"Oh, this is where he was last seen by his colleagues and security." They answered. "At least, that is what it says here." They answered as they skimmed through the folder again. They put it down and smiled as they raised a piece of paper. "It is a list of things to do, like talk to the press and reporters about city progress, tend to signing of important declarations and documents. Usual president activities."

Yuuma scratched his head. "Well, that is new info, so that's nice." He began. "But if this place doesn't have anything to help us, maybe we should go check the park?"

Emi nodded. "Yeahhh….dunno if this 'activity'," She said with air quotes. "Has a time limit or anything."

"Where are you going?"

At this sudden questioning, I looked and saw Hana confronting Kiyoshi by the door. "Going to the park on your own?"

"Hmph, mind your own business." He replied, going off before anyone else can get a word in.

I sighed. "I...wonder what is up with him…"

Sophie muttered, "He must...not like people…"

"Let's not assume." Omiko told her.

Telion cleared his throat, and we turned to look at him. "Either way, we must get moving."

And so we did.

* * *

Jigoku Park was a few minutes walk from the office. It is vast and vibrant in front of City Hall, the paths of marble striking through towards a grand open field of trees, grass, and a glistening pond. Takumi grinned as he crossed the bridge over the pond, looking into the waters. "A wonderful sight it is!"

"Iz there sight of people?" Alexandre inquired as he looked around.

"Monokuma and the folder stated that there were witnesses that saw Akurei leaving the building." Lafayette said.

"But there is no one." I stated, watching the others split up and continue the search. As I walked further into the park, I saw Omiko….talking to a cutout of Monokuma in a wild and colorful bodysuit of colors and a poofy rainbow wig. "What the…"

"I see…" I heard them say as I approached them. The Gamer turned to look at me, a small hint of confusion on their face. "...A witness."

"...Really?" I responded with doubt. I jumped slightly when the cutout began cackling.

"I dingly dangly swear! Saw it with me own eyes!" It said with a voice similar to that of the Mad Hatter in the cartoon movie version of Alice in Wonderland.

I took a step back. "That is quite...unsettling." Omiko nodded at that.

At this point, Ayumu and Lafayette came into our view, camera held up. "Anything interesting?" Ayumu asked, turning his head about.

"Well…" Lafayette began as Omiko and I approached them. "Oh, bonjour. We were just trying to record."

"I can see that." I replied.

"Is that Marissa? Oh good! Please tell me that my camcorder picked up something f-cking fantastic." Ayumu grinned.

I smiled and peered into the recordings. Looking through them, I said, "Did you see this cutout?"

At this, Lafayette looked closely as I pointed out to him a fallen cutout far out in the grass in one of the corners of the video. "I must have glossed over it."

"TO THE CUTOUT THEN!" Ayumu announced as he tried to run off, but Lafayette had a tight hold on him.

Moments later, the spot where I saw the fallen cutout now how a pile of...more Monokuma cutouts, and damaged ones at that. Some of the others were already there. Takumi waved at us. "Check this out!"

Sophie stood in front of it, blinking once before saying, "It's a bunch of Monokumas…"

"Oooh, what a find we have here, folks!" Emi exclaimed, grabbing one of the cutouts and pulling it out without moving the others. She grinned, but moments later, a shadow loomed over her as the pile fell over her.

"AAAACKH!"

Takumi and I rushed to her as we start to take off the cutouts. As we removed the one off her face - there is some cuts here and there - a pair of shoes entered my vision, right by the top of Emi's head.

Kiyoshi let a whistle, looking down at Emi, then groaned. "Okay...so that was rough."

Emi sat up, coughing. "Ugh...yes, indeed that was."

Lafayette raised a brow at Kiyoshi. "Well, how coincidental of you to arrive as it happened." At that, he groaned again.

"Of course, blame it on the Ultimate Unlucky." He responded, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, not much new info from...those things."

"Well, Omiko talked to one." I said, now everyone turned to look at them.

They folded their arms across their chest. "...Saw Akurei carried on a stretcher into an ambulance."

There was a moment of silence. "Ohhh…" Sophie responded. She looked back at the Monokumas, then back at Omiko, then back at the cutouts.

At that moment, the others found the pile, so we are all together again. Emi finally got out from under the weird Monokuma replicas as Michi began helping her out in taking out some splinters. "Ow….ow….owwwww."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just a bit more." They said, mustering a small smile, palm open with a bunch of tiny splinters in a pile.

Telion rubbed his chin. "Perhaps Akurei was found in his office, poisoned, and brought to a hospital."

"Possible, but he died to it." I retorted. "If that's the case, maybe he didn't reach the hospital on time, or was not given sufficient care and medication."

"That still doesn't give us any suspects." Kiyoshi began. "And honestly, there has been no mention of any other name except Akurei's."

Fulki chuckled. "And I'm assuming that the cutouts hadn't given anything new in that regard?" She questioned.

The others looked about. "I tried checking some of them...was...kind of a waste of time. They kinda said the same thing Omiko said the witness they found said. Wow that is many 'said'." Yuuma stated, now scratching the back of his head.

Fulki smiled, giggling. "Zen we have no more use for zem!" She exclaimed as she conjured up a match.

"H-Hey!" Takumi began, but the Arsonist had no hesitation as she scratched the match head against one of the cutouts and threw it into the pile, the fire soon spreading.

We stared as the fire went ablaze. "Why...the hell would you do that?" Kaguya questioned.

"Uncalled for." Alexandre chimed in, arms folded over his chest.

"Wait, are things burning?" Ayumu asked, his head turning about, sniffing the air.

I watched as a tall smoke pillar formed, rising into the dull, gray sky. A rumble sounded through the dense clouds, and patches of light flashed across the wispy surface. From there, something sprouted from the ground next to me. It was a speaker with a Monokuma mouthpiece. A high and sharp static noise rang, and soon, a voice got through.

 **"Upupu, it seems like a storm is brewing, my dear participants. This is a good time to stop the investigation and get on with the actual trial...run!"** The bear laughed. **"Come back to City Hall!~"**

At that, chatter started. "It hasn't even been an hour." Hana commented.

"Well this is going to be great…." Keitaro said in a sarcastic tone.

Telion let out a sigh and looked at us sternly. "We did what we could. Let's just begin this and finish it."

"But with what information?" I said. "We barely have anything new except the to-do list and ambulance situation."

"Also no name for any suspects." Kiyoshi added bluntly. "Basically, this investigation was a failure." He finished, walking towards City Hall.

Emi frowned. "At least we did what we could, right? Owww…" She said as she rubbed her face.

"Yeah! We could be fine...besides, Monokuma said it's a trial run." Yuuma said.

I looked over at him. "But this is Monokuma we're talking about." I told them before heading off.

We then arrived at the main lobby of City Hall. A Monokuma in a security guard's outfit directed us towards a door, which led into a lengthy corridor. White Doric pillars stand along, and gray, Victorian wallpaper decorated the walls with beige glass-like tiles on the floor. We walked in silence, our shoes making noises along the floor. There's a soft humming behind me, and I turned to see Sophie, fidgeting with a small book in her hands. We made eye contact, and I gave her a small, reassuring smile. She smiled a bit in response, continuing to hum.

Few more minutes of walking passed before someone in the back questioned, "How much further is it?!" It turned out to be Ayumu.

"...We're here." Lafayette answered him. A red double door began to come into view, Monokuma's face plastered on its center. Stopping in front of it, before I could even place my hand on it, it opened on its own.

"Upupu, finally!" Monokuma exclaimed, arms wide open and grin spread wide. "Welcome to the Courtroom!"

We were ushered in forcefully by two Monokuma guards and the doors slammed shut behind us. My eyes began to take in our surroundings. Multiple gray stands with railings are formed in a circle, a red throne with gold linings and details at the back of the room. The walls are plain gray and the floor marble black. "Soooo...what do you think?"

No one answered. He sighed at that. "Well, not like you lot are capable of appreciating the simple things."

"I would simply like to get this over with." Kiyoshi retorted, glaring at the bear.

Fulki nodded in agreement. "Same here. Zis is wasting ze rest of ze day." She said lowly.

Monomi appeared out of nowhere and bowed. "Oooh, I'm so sorry...I didn't think Monokuma would dropped all of this on all of you so soon. Especially on your first day here."

"Oh right, it is just the first day…" Alexandre commented as the others seem shocked as well. I couldn't believe as well that the arriving at Jigoku City, exploring it, and doing the investigation, and participating in the trial run all occurred at our first day.

Monokuma chuckled to himself. "Oh how the story moves at such a slow pace. I just love a packed day, makes more content, gyahahaha!"

"What do you mean by content?" I asked.

Monokuma smiled. His paws then gestured around the ceiling, showing cameras looking right at us. "Your entire stay is being recorded and broadcasted throughout the entire world! I mean, this is humanity's last chance to survive despair. I'm sure people would love to see their last hope live to see the next day," His red eye glows. "Or die trying."

The weight of the atmosphere felt heavy all of a sudden, as though Monokuma looking down at us from his throne added more pressure to it. His grin is wide and plastered on his monochrome body. Many of us seemed tense as we began to take our place in the stalls. "...So...how does this all go?" Hana inquired, looking at the bear.

Monomi joined Monokuma's side on a smaller,, less extravagant, pink throne. "Oh, I'll explain!~" She cleared her throat. "Whenever a crime has been committed in this city, an Investigation phase will begin. Do not worry, next Investigation phase will be longer~"

"You say crime, so it's, what, stealing and assault?" Kaguya questioned.

"Wait, I thought only a case of death starts it all?" Takumi asked.

Monokuma smirked. "Perhaps...I decided to take into account other serious offenses. You know, stealing from the Mono Vault, burning down a big part of the city...you know, whatever is bad."

Telion sternly looked at Monokuma. "I expect that you are capable of listing down those…"bad crimes" and present them somewhere so we know what are the basis for an investigation."

The bear groaned. "Argh...fine, I'll see to it that there's a list of it in some of the places…"

"A-Anyway," Monomi continued. "When Investigation is over, you will have to go here in City Hall to participate in a Trial. After a time of discussions, debates, arguments, and presentation of evidence, you all will have to vote on the crime's master perpetrator."

We looked at each other. I gazed over Michi and saw that they gasped softly. "Oh right, voting correct, we live, voting wrong, everyone here dies."

Alexandre added, "Except the criminal. Criminal goes free."

I nodded, turning to look at Monokuma. "That's always been the system in your last two games, as stated by records." I saw his smile creep into a grin. Something seems off.

"Ahhh, the good ol' days, where someone kills, then we hold a trial, then someone or everyone dies." He began, giggling to himself. "But oh, wouldn't that be boring if that were the case this time around? When everything is at stake?"

The room went silent. Curious and confused glances went about to one and another. I pondered on it. "...What...do you mean by that?"

Monokuma's grin grew sinister. He's definitely hiding a twist. What could he possibly do that will make this entire ordeal more difficult? "Alright, so here's what's coming: If you manage to figure out the mysteries of this city, and the mysteries of all the despair games, then I, along with everything that is associated to me, will cease to exist." He said. Before I could question anything, he said, "But! Here's the catch, my dear participants: the moment you can't do so, or the moment you all fail in a trial, and the criminal is set free," He began cackling suddenly. His maniacal laughs echoed throughout the barren courtroom. He stopped abruptly, grinning at us all.

"Everyone else in the entire world will perish."

* * *

 **Alright! What a way to end the first part of this trial run. Dang, Monokuma is going to the extreme in this story. Will the participants be up to their challenges!**

 **Anyway, I will try to see to it that I will upload a chapter once a month. It makes the story feel...slow-paced if I keep doing what I was doing before.**

 **Finally, I hope you guys are still with me, and that the chapters are bringing in the quality you expect. Apologies if there are some flaws here and there. I will do what I can to further improve.**

 **Until then…**

 **READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	6. Author's Announcement

Dear Readers,

I am here to unfortunately announce that I will be withdrawing myself from this site.

I have become incapable of making time for many things, including writing here. Rough circumstances have caught me off-guard, and I am not as healthy and stable as I was before.

To my readers, thank you for all the feedback, criticism, praises, and all that you have contributed in helping me build my skills for writing. I will never regret joining and creating stories for this site that has brought me joy many times in the past. I am sorry, for I will be leaving a work unfinished. I offer my deepest apologies for those who participated Seizon High 3, but never got to see and meet its end. Still, I had a blast working with you all, your characters, and being able to bring your wonderful ideas to life in words.

I shall cherish the times of Seizon High and other stories that I have written, and writing it alongside many of you who contributed to the story. It has been a phenomenal ride.

Sadly, it is time for me to get off this amazing venture. I bid you all good luck in your own writing ventures.

Sincerely,

Ezleurnoe

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU. SAYOUNARA!


End file.
